Amethyst Moon
by Loki's Fenris
Summary: After the final battle between Avalanch and Hojo Faye has been lost. What hapens when Chaos delivers her safely into the world of today and leaves her in the hands of a look-a-like and a voice actor. Sequel to Keeper of Cerberus Vincent X OC
1. Chapter 1

She stood waist deep in the surging sea. Her arms curled close to her and her head thrown back. Her eyes were closed and the tears she had tried so hard no to cry, were drowned by the rain. Turbulent and wild it reminded her of the moment of passionate love that day after Valentines near brush with death. She so desperately wish that she could forget. How she wished that if she closed her eyes she would wake in her bed in the mansion or even at the bar.

Her heart ached, and for a brief moment she debated throwing herself into the angry grey water. From deep inside her there was a whimper of protest and her angry broken resolve washed away with the next wave. "Please… I just want to go back," she whispered. She hit the water with the flat of her palm and gave a violent scream.

Her scream turned into a strangled cry as her hands folded against the ache in her chest as if trying to smother it. She doubled with the force of her cry her eyes clenching tightly together. She sobbed… everything was gone. Nothing she knew but a miniscule amount of magic and her fighting skills existed in this world. The man she had fallen in love with was a game character… everyone she knew only existed in the mind of crazed game fans and a few creators.

Hope had long sense fled. She had been here for nearly 5 months. She could not help but feel there was no returning for her. She still sought the downfall of the men who had caused this whole mess. It was their fault and deep down she knew they were alive. If revenge was all she got at least she would be able to give it up completely. She was caught with no way out, one way or the other her path was hidden from her.

"O' ye destroyer of worlds… herald of darkness. Your greed hath blinded your path, how you have fallen. O' how grand your arrival. For their eyes see not your suffering, only your greatness. Fly away great destroyer on your wings of night and seek your shelter of shadows. She is there… your interest your infatuation. Hail The Bearer of the Amethyst Moon. The bringer of life. May you chase her forever o Fate, for you shall never have her. She belongs to the Keeper of Cerberus."  
((A/N: SoI made up that little poem there at the end. This is a prelude. I think I am going to call it Bearer of the Amethyst Moon. Or just Amethyst Moon. It takes a part in the story you will find out about that later.))


	2. Chapter 2

Everything happened so quickly. One minute she was tangled in something the next she didn't exist. That in itself is an unpleasant prospect. To be nothing…to feel nothing. She waited patiently for her reunion with Zack and Aerith. They did not come for her. If they were not coming for her she must not have been dead. Or maybe she was just part of the life stream? She would have thought that she would have been accepted to be with them. She groaned inside when she thought she would never be able to see them again, not even visit the others. If she were alive shouldn't she be able to see? Her body gave no response to her. She couldn't even feel Mai any more. She felt that she should have been panicked; that maybe she should have been fighting… but she didn't. In the lapse of her physical being she replayed what had happened.

She remembered breaking out into the open air… her body being tangled. She remembered seeing the others waiting expectantly for her. Vincent had rushed forward in a flurry of red. Something pulled at her, draining her energy and will power. She noticed the brilliant ball of energy that burst from Vincents chest had rushed toward her. She remembered being enveloped in bright energy and then the startled yells from behind her. The there was nothing, just a void that clung to her.

She knew she should have felt something, frustration, anger, pain, anything! But she didn't. The vast darkness suddenly gained some light, and she realized that her eyes were open. The light was but a pinpoint on the horizon. Vertigo passed through her for a moment when she could not tell is she was standing or laying down. The light moved toward her, growing until it was a solid globe that was barreling toward her. As it grew nearer she recognized the presence. Chaos. The light consumed her and she was suddenly plummeting back toward consciousness. She was again lost to the dark, wrapped in the presence of Omegas Squire.

Somewhere something was beeping. It's insistent ring drew her from her sleep. It was like being drawn from freezing water. No, less like water and more like mud. The resounding tone left her ears ringing. When she woke fully she would smash the device. Vaguely she wondered if Cloud had slept through his alarm. If he had she would drag him out of bed by his ankles for waking her from such a deep sleep.

Slowly as her senses returned to her she became aware of voices. One she recognized quite distinctly, the other not so well. She was relieved to have her crimson knight so close by… that always assured her that everything was alright. Her relaxed musings were quite quickly thrown out the window as feeling returned to her body with a vengeance. All at once her chest was alive with fire.

Her skull throbbed as if Thor himself were pounding down upon her with his great hammer. Her knuckles were sore and her left thigh burned. Her eyes flew open. She regretted it as the brightness of the room blinded her. She closed them quickly. She stifled a hiss deep in her chest before it could get any further. She tried to sink herself deep into the uncomfortable bed beneath her. Finally she tried again, this time squinting her eyes, and blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness of her vision.

Valentine's voice continued in a quiet whisper and yet somehow it didn't seem quite the same. She sought him out, hoping to find an explanation as to the unusually brightness of the world and the pain that was coursing through her. She found the tall lean form with his back to her. Long raven black hair fell over his shoulder. When she felt her arm catch as she reached over to swing herself out of bed, she gave a low hiss. Her hand flew toward the bend in her elbow where the prick of pain had come from. Memories flashed through her when she settled her eyes on the needle buried in the skin. She gripped the tube roughly, ready to yank it from her arm. Cool almost familiar hands settled over hers, strongly preventing her from moving.

These hands…she knew them and yet she didn't. She stared down at them. They were big, with long elegant fingers and the right was marked from the use of a gun. She was perplexed. The steady beep of the machine increased a little. The cool gold gauntlet she had grown so used to was missing. Now that she thought about it there were a lot of things missing about him. The red cape, the leather pants, and most importantly Cerberus. She looked up at him finaly turning her eyes to his face. The glowing red eyes she had expected were not there. The face was the same but the eyes were all wrong. Instead of crimson she found hazel.

She blinked up at him. Something deep in her subconscious told her to speak nothing of where she was from, not yet.  
"Easy…" the low rumbling voice that reminded her of Valentine spoke. It unnerved her that the man who so closely resembled her beloved had not even twitched like he was speaking. She looked around at the source of the voice. An older man with striking blue eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses. His face was kind with a shadowing of stubble on his cheeks and chin. His hair was sandy blonde and kept short only slightly more so than Cids.

Gently the Valentine look a like pried her hand from the I.V. She winced when his palm pressed against the familiar swelling of battle worn knuckles. Her teeth bared and she groaned in displeasure.

"Careful Vincent," the older man had come to stand near the bed.  
"Vincent?" Shock failed to be conveyed through her terribly weak voice, but it did show in her gaze.


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry it took so long guys!))  
"Yes, that is my name," the look a like said. His voice wasn't as deep as the older mans, but it was an easy tenor.  
Faye blushed lightly and turned to look at the man with blue eyes.  
"I'm Steven," he gave her a smile.  
"My name is Faye," she managed to squeak dryly.  
Vincent moved to get a cup of water for her. With careful hands she took it and she sipped to wet her sand paper tongue. She returned it to him and he set it on the counter.  
"We were beginning to worry you wouldn't wake up," Steven said seriously.  
"Oh… how long?" she managed to ask.  
"A good two days," Vincent replied lightly.

Faye blinked at him, two days! She would have never thought it had been so long.  
"Your at the hospital in Corpus Cristi Texas," he informed her.  
She refused to let them know she knew not of this town they spoke of. It didn't exist in her world. Fear and confusion was boiling low in her gut and she did not know how to settle it.  
"Where are you from?" Steven asked. It was like he had seen right through her.  
"Somewhere very, very far away," she gave a partial truth.  
"Like across the sea?" Vincent offered.  
"Something like that…" She looked down at her thigh. She remembered that Flint had driven the blade clean through. It was tender but she was capable of bending her knee.

"Do you remember what happened?" Steven asked. He dragged a pair of chairs away from the window where they had been sitting earlier.  
"Not really," she muttered, "but seeing the damage I would say I was in a fight?"  
They were quiet as they watched her. One hand moved along her ribcage her fingers flicking over them. Then she moved to her face and head. The two men were quiet as she continued checking herself. Occasionally she winced or bit down a snarl.  
"Two broken ribs… one hairline fracture… black eye, probably a busted lip, bruised knuckles and a puncture on my thigh… must have been one hell of a knock down drag out," Faye finally surmised. She looked up at them blinking her Mako eyes.  
The two blinked back.  
"What?" She glanced between the two.  
"You hit it dead on," Vincent said. She could see the shock on his face and read it easily in his voice.  
"You should see the other guy, you defiantly got the better end of the deal," Steven grinned at her.  
"I have had my share of practice," She murmured

Her heart cramped into an uncomfortable knot in her chest. Where was she… what had happened to the others? She got the sense that she was no longer in her normal body… it just wasn't comfortable. The only thing that left her completely confused was a wayward spike of blond that fell into her eyes. Her presence must have changed the appearance of this body. She blinked past it suddenly curious as to where her things were.  
'_Mai?_' the name echoed around inside her head. Its force almost made the pounding headache worse. Panic rose in her chest, thick and hot. The vampire did not reply. However, after a moment, something else did.  
'_Faye…_' the voice was terribly weak, '_ I can not speak long. I am returning to the planet soon… and protecting you has left me with no energy. You are safe on a planet like Gaia… you must be careful until you find a way out.'  
_'_Chaos… you brought me here?_' she felt her brow furrow.  
_'The balance is terribly off… your death would mean there was no way to fix it,' Chaos replied.  
_He was growing further away and it made her aware of her unease.  
'_Don't leave me here alone?_' she practically begged.  
'_Goodbye, Bringer of the Amethyst Moon,' _with that said his presence was gone.

Slowly the fact that the two in the room were the only people she could even name here, sank deep under skin. Her hand shot out in amazing speed and she captured Vincents wrist, " please don't leave me alone." There was shame covering the fear in her voice  
A gentle hand closed over her shoulder. "We aren't leaving you anywhere… in the past few days we have been alerted that you have no place to stay," Steven seemed to almost be challenging her.  
"That is correct," she sighed.  
"Well Vincent owns a house here and I am staying with him for a while to work on some things," he smiled. She noticed the way it wrinkled the corners of his gleaming blue eyes.  
"We are taking you in to make sure you heal properly," Vincent gently pulled her hand away so that he could step over and open the blinds.  
"I can not impose on you," she stated a little shocked.  
"Don't worry, it would do us both a little good," he gave Vince a side ways glance looking for approval.  
The tall dark haired man nodded.  
"Can…I get out of here?" Faye whispered. For the past hour she had been awake. Memories of her time in the labs were crawling back to her. Her head was reaching slowly for the IV.  
Again Vince reached out and captured her movement easily with his.  
The fear that had crawled into her in the absence of her vampire made her feel sick. She had never really feared anything, but the memories of a human body left to the whims of Hojo filled her head.  
"Please… places like this bring up bad memories," her voice was nothing but a quivering whisper.

Vincent looked up at his friend of four years. Steven had a deep look on his face.  
"Do not be afraid," Vincent gave her hand a little squeeze of reassurance, "we will check you out."


	4. Chapter 4

Steven nodded, "I can stay here with her, you checked her it they will want you to check her out." He gave Vincent a small wave. Vince nodded and left the room quietly.  
Steven leaned forward, folding his hands in his lap. His movement drew her attention. Her energy spiked causing the pulse ox to also spike. She may have been in a different world but her soul still held its energy and talent with magic.  
Steven felt the air temperature drop dramatically. "Didn't mean to startle you," he whispered to her.  
She settled, "no… I am just… tuned in to things like that… my life requires it."  
"Well if you hadn't been I am sure we would have found you in a less pleasant state," Steve assured her.  
"… Can you tell me about it?" she questioned. Her hands tugged at the blanket to keep her mind off the needle in her arm.  
He started at the beginning.

~** I was walking to my car when my cell went off in my pocket. The name showing behind the crystal screen blinked away as I lifted the little device to my ear. "Hello?"  
"Think you can pick me up while they fix my car?" Vincent's voice sounded a little sheepish.  
"So long as you don't mind tagging along to a Panel full of squealing fan girls," I laughed.  
"Anyone older than 19?" Vincent laughed.  
"On occasion," I chuckled, "I will be there in a minute, be ready…I will get pummeled if I'm late." I hung up and tucked the phone away before pulling out of the parking lot. When I pulled up to the repair shop Vincent was waiting for me.**

**The panel went well. We were heading out to the car when something caught my eye.**  
**"Hey what's that?" I nodded toward where the sun was gleaming off something.**  
**"There's blood," Vincent murmured. He dug for his cell phone.**  
**I was already crossing the sidewalk to find an answer to my question.**  
**Two people were sprawled a few yards from each other. One was a man, his face was a nasty bloody pulp. His nose was smashed and he would probably lose an eye. His right arm was twisted at an unusual angle promising a dislocation. The mans knee sported white slivers through his pants. A nasty kick to the side of the joint no doubt. A bloody knife lay discarded halfway between him and the other person I had only just now realized was a woman. I swept over her easily in the same motion I stooped to check her pulse. As much blood as there was one of them had to be dead… and judging by the way it pooled it was most likely going to be her.**

**However I found a faint pulse at her throat. "Vincent call an ambulance for the guy she needs to go now," I called as I scooped the woman up and headed back to my car. Vincent called, gave them directions and then took the injured woman from his friend.**  
**She had strange blonde hair that stuck out in all directions like she had used hair glue, but it was silken and moved easily only to return to its original place. It reminded me of Cloud from Final Fantasy. Her eye was bruised and there was a deep puncture on her thigh. Her knuckles were swollen , she had fought one hell of a battle. Vincent checked her in and they had been here ever since.~**

She blinked a few times, "wow… I suppose I owe you both quite a bit."  
Chaos had sacrificed his existence to keep her alive… of course it was simply for the fact that the balance of Gaia was off without her but that didn't matter. She had been found by the only people on this planet that vaguely sounded or resembled anyone she knew. Fate was being horribly cruel for reasons she could not fathom. She wondered if the owner of this body was still in it. She mused for only a moment before Vincent returned with a doctor. Faye bared her teeth at the woman but held still enough to allow the removal of the needle.

When it was done the woman looked at her, "Your going to be in a lot of pain because of your ribs."  
"Tch," Faye snorted as she gripped the side of the bed and sat up. She didn't let the pain touch her features as she firmly planted her bare feet, stood, and strode over to a clean shirt and pants folded on the cabinet.  
"What is this pain you speak of?" She spat the word as she disappeared into the bathroom. When the door shut her in she gave a grimace and stumbled backwards.  
Vincent looked at Steven and arched his brow. Broken ribs made the strongest person wince and yield, yet this woman had just waltzed out of bed with two broken rips and a puncture to the thigh.  
Steven gave a surprised shrug in response.

They watched the baffled doctor as she paced around the room putting things away. She seemed frustrated with Faye's natural reaction to her.  
After dressing she took a breath and opened the door. She refused to show any pain in front of this doctor. It had been that was for as long as she could remember. Hojo made her this way. She looked up at the two men and nodded. Vincent held the door open for her and Steven led her outside. Again the world seemed to be trying to take her sight away. The suns light blinded her and she steadied herself on Vincents arm.  
The air was thick and humid and it felt like she couldn't breath. After a moment to get used to the light she looked around. A sleek black car pulled up and the door popped open for them. Faye took a breath, ignoring the throb of her ribs, and slid into the back seat. She pulled the safety belt around and hooked it in place.

She memorized the street names and buildings out the tinted black windows. She had always done this, just in case it came up later. Then much to her delight they pulled up to a giant beach house with the sea at its back. She turned her head when the door was opened for her and Steven was waiting to take her inside. She let him lead her into the house with Vincent following slowly. The home was cozy and welcoming despite its size… though the old Shin-Ra manor was larger. The lights were warm and gentle on the eyes. Most importantly the horrible beeping was gone.

"I'm curious Vince," Steven started, "how did you sign her out?"  
"I told them we were taking her to a specialist," the tall dark haired man shrugged as he pulled his hair back into a loose tie at the nape of his neck.  
"Please no more doctors," Faye turned quickly toward them. If there was one thing she feared as mach as she hated it was her memories of her time with Hojo.  
"Why are you so afraid of them?" Vincent asked.  
She prayed the scars would show and most of the bad ones did. She lifted her shirt to show the bottom of the scar and then she tugged her collar lower to show the top.  
"It was an autopsy… but I was very, very much alive," she groaned.  
"Jesus Faye," Stevens eyes were wide  
She nodded, "I do not trust them."  
"Don't worry we wont take you to any," Vincent assured.  
She sighed, pain pulsed over her and she finally gave a wince.  
Steven noticed, "The things we found with you are up in the room we have ready for you."

He nodded his head toward the stairs before leading her up them.  
"Your cosplay is interesting," He commented.  
"My what?" She asked.  
"You look like Cloud Strife and some of the things you had with you are from Final Fantasy," Steven told her as they paused in front of a dark oak door.  
"Final Fantasy…?" Faye tilted her head.  
She eyed him in suspicion. He knew Cloud… but how?


	5. Chapter 5

'You haven't played them?" Steven arched a skeptical brow at her. When she only shook her head he sighed, " I have the games and the movie. I will bring them up for you later." He waved over his shoulder at her as he headed down the stairs.  
Faye watched him leave in silence before she turned and went through the door. Relief washed over her when she saw a few of her materia scattered across the bed. There was also a pair of pants and a tank top. She reached out and picked up one of the materia. It seemed lifeless, but she could easily tell it was a cure. She lifted up the other ones to see what she had. A Fire and a Shield. She rubbed her hand over her face with a soft chanced using the cure on her ribs to fix the throbbing of the breaks.  
At first there was nothing there not even the glow that always shown deep in the centers of the orbs on her planet. She gritted her teeth and concentrated on the tiny pulse of magic deep inside herself. The materia in her hand lit with a sickly glow but it was enough to heal the bones. She fell back against the bed feeling utterly drained of energy. The moment she let go, sleep found her. When she finaly woke it was later in the day and she a long shower. The water burned against the puncture that had been stitched up but she didn't care. After getting dressed she went downstairs warily.

It took a few weeks for her to get oriented in this world but still she was hoping to wake up and be home."Steven!" She called down the hall, "Phone!"  
He poked his head around the corner and caught the device that she tossed to him. One thing she was grateful for was the fact that the beach, though not nearly as beautiful as Del Sol, provided her an outlet for her emotions. She lifted her surf board from where it leaned against the wall. When she came around the corner toward the huge sliding doors she spotted Vincent sitting at the bar.  
"Hey Vinny," she gave him a sad smile.  
"Faye," he returned the smile though his had more emotion to it, "heading out to surf?"  
Faye nodded, "I need to clear my head."  
"Alright, be back before dark. We are going to the shooting range today, remember?" He put the book he was reading down.  
"Right," She nodded before sprinting out the spent a few hours in the water before coming back to shower and change.

The range was close and she found comfort in the familiar feel of a gun in her was going over procedure but she wasn't listening. She was reminiscing. When he stepped into the booth next to her she quickly went about taking out her frustrations. The pistol barked through all the rounds with ease. She dropped the clip and slipped a fresh one into place before lifting the pistol again. Because this one was semi-auto she could bump fire, letting the recoil of the pistol push against her finger and press its own trigger. When the slide came back and stayed back she set the gun down and pushed the headphones away from her ears with a content sigh. She pushed the button that would cycle the target towards her. All of her shots had been centered in the head and heart thus creating huge gaping holes in both places. She hadn't noticed those gathered to watch until she turned slightly to gather more ammunition. Vincent blinked at her.  
"What?" She challenged.  
"Where did you learn to shoot?" He asked.  
"A very… close friend taught me a long time ago," she mumbled.  
Vincent left it at that seeing the way her eyes clouded slightly.

Later that night as she lay in bed waiting for sleep to claim her she felt the owner of the body she had taken refuge in waking. She concentrated, rolling a materia between her hands.  
'Hello?' Faye called out.  
'Who are you?' A soft female voice replied.  
'I am Faye…I am sorry for taking your body,' Faye whispered.  
'What happened?'  
Faye explained everything. From where she was born to the final battle and then ending up here.  
'Wow…you are having hell aren't you?'  
'Yeah… I just want to get home,' Faye sighed.  
'I am Raven… and I think these men who sent you here are still alive,' the gentle voice replied.  
'Thank you for understanding,' Faye whispered.  
'I will help where I can… I am close to your power,' Raven promised.  
Faye gave her silent thanks again before getting off the bed and going to the computer Vincent had provided her with. She started a search for any out of the ordinary reports. She let it run and headed down the stairs.

By now she knew Steven was a voice actor and Vince was a game designer. She was still unsure about how to take life though. For now she silently dwelled on missing her Vincent and the ones she called family. As for Weiss and Hojo a deep burning hatred bubbled deep inside was about to head to the beach again when Steven stopped her.  
"Faye here are those games I told you about," he tossed her a hand held system and two boxes. She figured the smaller of the two was for the handheld.  
"Ok cool," she said before heading out.  
Shock was her first reaction, then anger. Her world was a game universe. Here nothing she knew existed. The men she grew up with were made up characters. She had refused to play the game for a while. She remembered the events that were taking place in flawless order. She had been with them through it all. She had witnessed everything and it seemed too unfair that it could even be thought of as fake, all the pain and friendship. A week went by and finally she broke down. She played it just to see familiar faces. Between her having to stop to gain her emotional control again or other things, it took her a whole week to beat it.

Else where in a world that shouldn't exist the search continued.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cloud we have been out here for hours," Yuffie whined.  
"You can go back… all of you," Clouds worn voice came from behind a large piece of rubble.  
Tifa gave the blonde a concerned look, "Cloud…"  
His mako blue eyes turned toward her. Pain filled his chest and he pulled her tightly against him. She clung desperately to him, like he might disappear down turned face buried in the crook of her neck.  
"Cloud it's been over a month," Tifa told him. She brushed her hand over his hair.  
"I can't…" he choked on the way his throat clenched.  
His grip on her tightened and he closed his eyes tight. "I can't just give up… look at him Tifa," he pulled away and turned toward were the lean gunman was sifting through the rubble.  
His face was gaunt and his eyes were dull and lifeless.  
"I have to try," he finally turned toward her again. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"At least see if you can get him to come back to camp and eat something," Tifa brushed her fingers over a little dirt on Clouds forehead.  
Cloud nodded, "Alright… you guys head back we will be there in a while."  
Tifa gave a half hearted smile and returned to camp with the others.  
Cloud winced as he moved away from the rubble he had been digging through.

He slowly made his way toward where Vincent was. Something silver gleaming behind a rock caught his eye. He stooped to pick it up. Her gun. Surprisingly it was undamaged and in one piece. He carried it loosely as he finally made it to the red clad gunman. He held the gun out to Vincent, " here."  
The gunner gingerly took the weapon and looked down at it. "Where is she Cloud?" he murmured.  
"I don't know…but we will find her," Cloud couldn't bring himself to look his friend in the eye.  
Vincents now dull black hair fell around his face as he looked down at the gun in his hand.  
"Tifa wants you to come back to camp and eat… you aren't looking well," Cloud told him, "Besides Faye wouldn't like to see you wasting away like this."  
Vincent stiffened at his statement but relented and nodded. Silently he let Cloud lead the way back to their camp where Tifa was making food.

He ate what he could without being sick. After he finished he dragged out his kit and went to work on getting Hell Raiser cleaned up. Ever since she had disappeared … his dreams had changed. It was she who haunted him now. Often he woke fully expecting her to be there, laying comfortably next to him. He had tried to reach out to her, but all he got was a tiny reassuring brush with a presence he wasn't sure was even hers. Occasionally he felt emotions that weren't his. Anger, fear, sorrow. They were hers, he knew these emotions where Fayes and that's what kept him going.

Cloud had been aimlessly poking at the fire when he heard Vincent groan. His mako eyes turned toward the gunman. As if on cue thunder broke and rain began to fall. Cloud went over and rested his hand on Vincent's shoulder.  
"She is crying…" the crimson eyed man stated. The gunner closed his eyes and turned his face toward the sky. Cloud mimicked him and sat down in the grass to share the silence. 

* * *

Steven heard her before he seen her. She was crying. He was a step behind Vince when they found her. She was curled up on the floor, the PSP lay on the floor screen up, only inches from her open hand. The final cut scene where Zack dies was playing. Her eyes were closed tightly and her free hand covered her mouth to quiet her sobs.  
"Oh gods!" She choked.  
"Faye!" Steven pulled her to his chest like a father might his child.  
"Calm down Faye," Vincent smoothed her unusual hair.  
"I think she is in shock," Steven told the younger man.  
Faye clung desperately to Stevens shirt and her entire body trembled.  
"Maybe a bad memory," Vincent suggested.  
"Please don't…" she yelled.  
"Easy… it's alright," Steven glanced at the game.  
"No! Zack you can't go. Let me heal you, let me help," she sobbed harder.

Vincent blinked, "what?"  
"Faye!" Steven shook the woman gently, "Faye it's a game."  
"No!" She shook her head furiously.  
"Yes it is! I played the voice of Vincent Valentine in the games and the movie," he told her lightly.  
Her sobs only grew worse and she tightened into a ball, one hand reaching for the Cerberus ink on her back like it would comfort her.  
"It isn't real," Steven reasoned.  
"You don't…understand," she choked out pitifully. How could they understand?  
"Can you calm down long enough to help us understand?" Vincent was still crouched next to them, smoothing her hair.  
"You would have me committed to the nearest asylum," she hiccupped as she fought to get her emotions under control.  
Vincent momentarily exchanged looks with Steven. The blue eyed voice actor shrugged.  
"We will be open minded," Vince promised.  
Faye wiped her eyes with her knuckles and sniffed, "That is where I come from." She cast her hand toward the game but refused to look.

Vincent gave her a skeptical look. She dragged herself away from Steven and pulled the back of her shirt to her shoulders.  
"This is Cerberus, not only the guardian of the gate to hell but the name of a very powerful… very large gun," she said.  
"A lot of gamers know that," Steven stated.  
"I have never played these games. I know the gun has this charm dangling from his grip. The Cerberus is also on the phone of the guns keeper," she said defiantly.  
"This is all common knowledge about Valentine," Vince arched a brow at her.  
She got up with a short growl, "Try me."  
"Ok… how old is Vincent?" Steven asked.  
"In appearance, his mid to late 20's, actual age is about 72," she told him.  
"What hand does he shoot with?" Vincent asked.  
"Right, all shots fired off hand from Cerberus, each cylinder holds six shots, each cylinder is capable of firing individually," she said.  
Steven blinked a few times, "Who does he love?"  
She stiffened considerably at the question.


	7. Chapter 7

"That is common knowledge also Steven," Vincent reminded him.  
Steven shrugged slightly, he knew that. He had truly wanted to see her reaction and that reaction was definitely not what he was expecting. Where other fan girls would have openly cursed Lucrecia Crescent, Faye went completely still. Her eyes were turned down and her brow furrowed slightly. She deflated a little and her shoulders fell. She looked so completely defeated. She swallowed the hiccup that threatened to make her cry, "he loved Lucrecia…she was all he saw." She closed her eyes over the tears that were glossing her eyes. Gods it hurt to say. All those days she had spent watching him, the way it ate at her heart, she had wanted so badly to forget about it. "Only a year or so ago… I nearly rejoined the Planet… our relationship was official then," she chewed the inside of her lip to relieve the contractions of her heart.

She turned away from them, " I know you don't believe me." Then she remembered that her materia still worked, even if it drained her."I can prove it… I have materia," She said.  
"You can get materia here… they are just glass spheres," Vince told her.  
"Just wait," she growled her frustrations at him. Faye lit out of the room like a spark, just as Clouds strangled cry lifted from the PSP. She smothered her own sob deep inside. She hurried up the stairs and into her room where she snatched up her Mastered Cure materia. On her way back she grabbed a knife from the kitchen.  
"Let me prove it," She told them as she crouched next to them and held the knife out. Neither man moved to take her up on the offer, in fact they were looking at her like she had truly lost her mind. Faye sighed heavily and closed her hand around the blade. Steven panicked and grabbed the knife from her. She clenched her teeth as the metal bit into her skin but it was Steven who voiced it with a few choice cuss words.  
Faye held her hand over her pants to keep the blood off the floor. She twitched her head to have Steven bring his hand towards her. She focused her energy sharply into the little cold sphere in her palm until it grew warm. She hovered the Cure over his hand.

"Faye, nothing's going to…" Vincent stopped short when the glass globe in her hand began to glow green. He watched in amazement as she closed over the wound on the voice actors palm.  
She then healed up her own hand before sitting back on her heels. She felt dizzy, like she had gotten up too quickly.  
"Faye… that is seriously… not normal," Steven told her stiffly as he looked at where the cut should have been.  
"Not for your world," Faye agreed.  
"So… You really do know the members of AVALANCHE?" Vincent asked. His hazel eyes turned to look her dead on.  
"Cloud and Zack were like brothers to me…" she felt her brow furrow even more.  
"And Valentine?" Steven asked.  
"I… finally get him to admit he loves me and we were together… but then… all this," again agony filled her eyes in liquid form.  
"I see…" Vincent lightly took her hand in his as a way to comfort her.  
She looked down at it and grief bloomed over her heart.  
"Chaos told me, Hojo and Weiss are here," she stated, "I have to find them."  
"How?" Vincent asked."I don't know…" she admitted, "But if I don't there is a chance they could tear this planet apart like they tried to do mine."  
"We will help where we can. But Faye, what if you can't get back to Gaia?" Steven inquired as gently as he could.  
"I … have you guys…I will learn to live with the pain," she looked up at them. The anguish that gleamed in her eyes unguarded.

"Never really thought I would be fighting the bad guys in the games I worked on," Steven admitted roughly. Faye gave a small involuntary tremble at the gravely way his voice rumbled.  
"You don't have to get involved, I just… I am going to need help adjusting… I mean if I can't go back," she rubbed at her face.  
"You should rest Faye, you can continue explaining things in the morning when sleep does not cloud your head," Vincent suggested.  
The mako eyed female gave only a nod in reply. Upon trying to stand to her full height she staggered sideways a little. Vincent kept a hold of her hand as he steadied her. She quietly let him lead her up the stairs. She let him lead her to her bed where she promptly laid down. He coaxed the warm materia from her hand and then placed it on the dresser with the other things. When he turned he found her staring at him through sleepy eyes. There was love and hate there, the two emotions fighting valiantly to be in control.  
"Does it bother you that I look like him?" Vincent asked her.  
Faye gave pause but only for a moment, "It hurts… because I can not give him up and replace him with you. It isn't in my heart. But I am glad that you resemble him, for it makes me feel less alone."  
Vincent stepped towards her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
"I am sure that where ever he is, he still loves you," he brushed his knuckles lightly over her cheek in a comforting manner, in the process he swept away a tear.  
"Never give up hope," he gave a weak smile before leaving her to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Faye woke early the next morning unsure of how she was going to handle things. A lot had happened yesterday and she still owed them more explanation than she was completely willing to admit at the moment. Her path down the stairs seemed so very far away. A sigh fell into the breath of silence that fell while she debated going down into the kitchen. Finally she coaxed herself to move and slowly she let her feet take her to the landing and through the door of the kitchen. When she looked up she found Vincent cooking something. He wore a grey button up shirt, with the long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. I reminded her of the day she woke after her brush with gave a tiny sigh, and a sad smile pulled the corners of her mouth up.  
"Good Morning Faye," Steven waved at her from his seat.  
Faye went over to see what he was doing with papers scattered out in front of him.  
"How do you feel this morning?" Vincent asked.  
Faye gave a small pause, mulling over the answer before voicing it.  
"I … feel better… Thanks," she stated.  
"Good…" he flashed her a smile.  
She blushed and looked down, it reminded her of how different he was from her Vincent.  
Steven patted the seat next to him and she crossed the floor to sit with him.  
"What is this?" She asked looking at all the papers.  
"A script for a new computer game called Guild Wars2," he told her as he passed the page in his hand.

Faye buried her sorrow in the back of her mind. She had spent years learning how to lock away emotions, it was coming in handy again. Her eyes fluttered over the page past the highlighted parts of Rytlock. She started reading one of the female parts, not even paying attention to the fact that both men were listening. She came to a part where Rytlock replied and much to her surprise a deep thundering voice spoke the line. She looked up at Steven with a smile on her face, "this looks like fun."  
"You would probably be good at it," Steven chuckled.  
Her smile turned into a grin, "thanks."  
"Hope your hungry," Vincent settled two plates on the table.  
Faye was about to protest when her stomach growled. She flushed and tried to smother the sound. Both men broke into full hearted laughter. She scowled at them and practically dove into her food.  
When she was finished she put her dishes in the sink and gave a stretch.  
"Do you want me to explain everything now?" She asked. Suddenly with a full stomach things didn't seem nearly as bad as it could have been. Her heart protested but she ignored it.  
"If you feel you are ready," Vincent told her.  
So she sat down across from them and started her life story. There were a lot of questions and a few moments of utter silence. When she was finished she simply sat there. The two guys looked at each other once before looking at her.  
"God your life sounds way more eventful that any here," Steven said honestly.  
"You said you had a vampire…Where is she?" Vincent asked.  
"I don't know… maybe she remained with my own body. This one is not my own," she shrugged.

She had stayed up the first few nights, wondering where Mai was if she had died with the separation or if she had just left. Somehow she knew that the vampire wouldn't have given up without a fight, she was still alive and more than likely she was biding her time in Fayes body. If the vampire was in her body Faye knew that it would still be alive, she would be able to return to it without trouble… If she could figure out how to get back.  
"Well…we are on your side when it all goes down," Vincent assured her.  
"Better bring an umbrella cause shits going to hit the fan," Faye gave a grim laugh.

She was trying hard to adjust. She wanted to seem normal in this world, it would defiantly help to draw attention away from her. She was already catching eyes just because of her hair. It baffled her that she was still so similar to her normal self even in a body that wasn't her own. Raven was a gentle woman with a kind heart. Through all of her struggling Faye could feel the woman there under the surface, fighting to help settle emotions and sharpen concentration. According to Raven, emotions would only get in the way when it came down to it, and if Faye was going to get home she would have to be able to battle for it.

'Someone coming for you Faye,' A voice barked through the headset holding her hair away from her eyes.  
Her casual game of Halo 3 had turned into an intense team battle when Steven had showed her how to play Live. She spun her character around and shot.  
'Hoorah!' one of her teammates yelled, 'Get some Faye.'  
It reminded her of AVALANCHE and how they had all worked as a team in any of their battles. She smothered the hurt with a fake laugh.

"Faye, do you want to go to the Convention with us?" Vincent yelled from somewhere in the house.  
"What is it for?" She called back as she pulled the grenade trigger on her controller. She got a thanks from a teammate.  
"Stevens going to sign autographs , we can hang around with him for a while, and if you want we can cosplay," Vince replied.  
"Um… ok?" She wasn't sure what cosplay entitled.  
"So can I get you a costume then?" He asked.  
"Sure," She replied.  
She suppressed the pain again and cheered congratulations to her team for winning when the game ended. In her head she couldn't help but think about how much Cloud would enjoy this game… Cid would probably figure out how to cheat at it too. A smiled tugged at her lips when she remembered her birthday party.  
"What's all the yelling for?" Steven asked as he brought a soda into the room for her.  
"Won another one," Faye told him.  
"You know, a smile suites you far better than a frown," he told her as he left the room.  
She played for a while longer before Vincent and Steven returned.


	9. Chapter 9

( Less filler this time XP getting some vital parts of this story started now.)

Faye suddenly felt pain rush through her. She knew this feeling, she had gotten it that first day she saw Vincent in the bar. It was always accompanied by one of two things, a memory or a vision. Her head throbbed and her mouth twitched in a semi-snarl. She gripped her head and struggled to keep the pulse from taking her to the floor. She trembled, a startled yelp escaping her mouth.

"Faye?" Steven asked as he watched her closely.

She flicked her gaze up at them. Vincent was already stepping towards her and Steven had also crossed the short distance from the door to her side. Her pupils contracted as she doubled over. The air was forced out of her lungs and it brought her to her knees. Gasping for breath images flooded through her.

**_She was looking up at a woman who hung suspended behind glass in cry sleep. She couldn't see a face because it was distorted. However, she did recognize her gloves, and cloths and a scattering of white feathers. It was unsettling. The whole place was dark, all except for where the woman was suspended. The liquid she was in gleamed electric blue. The images faded out._**

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Raven stir inside her. She stilled instantly. Feeling the throb and emotion ebb away she looked around. Vincent was holding her up. Involuntarily she swooned with both her emotion and her hosts. Gods she missed her Vincent… it would have been less painful to just let go and let this man replace her lover. Faye felt betrayal crawl inside of her and the little voice in her head appeared. 'Cheater!' the voice cried. Faye winced and protested weakly, 'no I could never be like her. I would never…'

'Cheater!' the voice yelled again.

It cut deep, like a knife to her heart. He had been hurt once before… she feared that if she hurt him again he might never recover. She didn't want to think about hurting him. Quickly she got to her feet and moved away from Vince to look up at Steven.

"It's ok…Just a vision," she groaned.

"Don't scare me like that," Vincent sighed.

"Your sure your alright?" Steven asked. His blue eyes were full of concern.

Faye gave a half hearted nod. She refused to meet their eyes.

"Alright… Well I have to run Vince to pick up his car… will you be ok by yourself for a while?" Steve ran his hand through his hair.

"I will be fine I promise… if my cell had come with me I could call if I needed you," She sighed and tugged at a spike of hair that fell over her eyes.

"You do know that your coat has been hanging in the closet?" Vincent pointed toward a door near the front entrance.

Faye blinked at him before rushing to see. She found her old trench coat there. It was even still covered with dust and bits of rubble. Delving into her pocket she found the little black device. Hope swelled in her chest but she remained calm. She got their numbers and watched them leave.

This was the first time she had been left alone since her arrival. Faye was struck by just how hard it was to push away her thoughts. For years she had spent her life alone, living far away from everyone. She had never needed anyone's presence. Faye was always cold on the outside, speaking little and caring even less. The people had always referred to her as the Shadow, because she was silent and ignored everything around her. Now she was aware of how there was something, in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't move away. It was too heavy to simply get rid of. She finally realized what it was as she looked through her phone. Loneliness.

She had just entered the contacts and she paused over the name Chokobo. Clouds number. For a while she just stared at it. Then, when she could no longer take it she pushed the send button. The number rang and then the line went dead. That's what happened with all their numbers. She threw her cell onto the couch in frustration.

Faye let silent agitated tears stream down her face. It wasn't because she was alone, nor was it because she was stuck in a world she didn't know. It was because she felt helpless. How can you fight something you can not find? How was she supposed to create a damned wormhole, or what ever the hell had brought her here? Worst of all was the worry that settled low in her chest. She wondered if everyone was alright, if Vincent was ok without Chaos.

The simple thought of him nearly broke her again. Faye bit her lip gently and whimpered. Mindlessly her hands smoothed at the coat still draped over her legs. A lump in the pocket made her brow furrow. Hew phone should have been the only thing there. None the less she reached into the pocket and closed her hand over cool fur. It took her only moment to realize what it was. She pulled it free and looked down at it.

Faye traced her fingers over the canines features.

It was the little droid Reeve had given her for her birthday.

Her fingers found the zipper on its belly and she opened it gently. She already knew that it would probably need a recharge so Faye raced to find a charger. She tried all of the ones in the house before she finally found one in a box in the garage. She managed to fix it enough to make it work. She had to force the cord into place, being careful not to damage him. While he was charging in the living room, she went to get a drink.

Faye was a little surprised to see the robot laying along the table, his tail twitch slightly.

"That was fast… I am surprised you can move in this world," she told him. The wolf exposed the many complex wirings. Faye heaved a sigh and set to work on fixing everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent had paid for the repair and was now following Steven home. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Faye. She was different from most others. She wasn't even from his world. It seemed that fate had tossed her to them for a reason. She was in love with Valentine and she gets thrown into a world where he is a video game character. Add that to the fact that she is left in the care of said characters voice actor and a man who not only shares his first name but closely resembles him as well.

He stopped himself, there was no sense in making promises of her staying with them. There was always the chance that the unexpected would happen. After finding a person from another dimension he believed everything. His quiet thoughts were interrupted when his house came into view. He parked the KIA in the garage and followed Steven to the door. What they found in the living room had both men pulling up short.  
Faye was leaning over the table with a little toy wolf turned on its back in front of her. There were wires and circuit boards showing from the fur and Vincent looked a little closer. He figured it was a remote control thing, because it was plugged into the wall. Steven gave him a sideways look and arched his brow in question. Vinny shrugged and continued to watch.

"Can you access your vocal data?" Faye asked as she continued to examine the toy.  
Steven cleared his throat and asked, "what?"  
Faye shot up from the couch, a tiny screwdriver poised to throw. The movement was very quickly corrected and brought under control as she flopped back against the couch again. The toy on the table turned its head to look at them upside down.  
"You were right he does look like Vincent," it stated.  
"It moves and talks?: Vince found himself asking in disbelief.  
Faye gave a nod, "of course he does. Reeve made him for me. Mafia here is programmed just like Cait Sith."  
"I am terribly sorry you had to see me so… exposed," the little droid stated with good humored laughter on its voice.  
"Ok… if I didn't believe you before I do now," Steven stated.  
Faye closed up the little robot after putting everything back, but she left him plugged in.  
"Where did you find him?" Vincent asked crouching down to look at the bot.  
"Jacket pocket," she said as she rubbed her fingers over Mafias furry form.  
"Charge level at thirty six percent," Mafia told her.  
"Let me know when your at full capacity," Faye stated.

She got to her feet and left the room for the kitchen.  
Later she went to look for Vincent. She still wanted to ask him about this Cosplay business. She found him filling in code on his computer. She watched in silence as he typed, waiting until he was finished before clearing her throat. The reaction she got was exactly what she was expecting.  
"Jesus!" Vince yelped. He had leapt from his chair and spun around, His hazel eyes were wide with surprise and one hand was reaching for something to throw.  
Faye winced. Valentine would have had Cerberus drawn and leveled before she had even stepped around the corner to stand in the doorway. A throb made her breath catch, with a little trouble she forced it right back down.  
"Sorry Vinny," she said sheepishly.  
He visibly loosened up, letting his shoulders fall, "It's all right."  
"So… what exactly is this Cosplay thing?" She propped her hip against the door frame. She propped one foot against the floor with her toe so that her ankles were crossed. She folded her arms over her chest.  
"Well in short you dress up like a person from a game or anime and act like them," he told her.  
"Oh…cool," she nodded, "is it a contest or something?"  
"Well it could be but we are just going to support Square Enix and rep Steven," he grinned.  
"Ok so you mean we are going to be dressed up?" she tilted her head.  
"You bet," he gave a nod.  
"Who are we going as?" Faye questioned.  
"Well… If you don't mind… it is easiest if you go as someone you resemble," he said a little nervously.  
"You mean me go as Cloud you as Vincent?" she offered for him completely neutral.  
He nodded.

"I know Cloud like the back of my eyelids…" she smiled weakly.  
"I will try not to upset you," Vinny said softly.  
"Just… act like him before you heard my story. Besides I will be Cloud not Faye," she assured him.  
"I ordered his Advent Children costume for you, er the one you saw him in last," Vince told her.  
"Got it, when are we going?" Faye pushed away from the door.  
"This weekend," he turned back toward his computer.  
"Alright well I am going out to surf," she waved over her shoulder.

She changed into a dry suit she had bought a while ago and sprinted down the stairs. She had not seen Steven as she made the corner into the kitchen and nearly crashed into him. She planted her foot firmly on the floor and spun out of his way. Her eyes were closed and she avoided the collision with practiced ease. Her body twisted out and away from Steven who had stumbled back from the closeness of her sudden appearance. He was sure they would have smashed into each other.  
"Sorry Steven!" She called, a smile on her face.  
"Er… ok?" he waved as she grabbed her things and disappeared.  
She was smiling as she raced to the back porch and literally kicked off her shoes before leaping into the sand. The waves crashed against the shore and the angry grey of the water met the beach. Flecks of gold spewed up in the froth. She ran towards it.  
There was a certain sense of reckless abandon that flooded through her as the cool water rushed against her dry suit. She tossed the board ahead of her and dove onto it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Seventh heaven was unusually quiet, but then again it had been this way for a while now. The patrons came and went and AVALANCHE remained passive. There had been an unusual spike in the monstrosities of the world. Cloud, and Vincent were making Gil by getting rid of any abnormal life form that appeared in the area. It was merely getting by. The team had figured that if they were going to keep from losing their minds they would have to try and keep a normal schedule during their searches.  
Reeve was keeping tabs on Nanaki and Cait Sith who were still rummaging through the aftermath of the final battle. Cid was remodeling his airship and Beret was back on the oil fields. The children stayed with Tifa most of the time, unless Yuffie agreed to take them out somewhere. The ninja had sought out the assistance of the entirety of Wutai. Her father had agreed without hesitation and now they had people out looking for clues. It was still a good four days before they all gathered together to put their information together.  
"Vincent?"  
Someone stood outside his door, calling through the thick wood. The silent gunman could tell that the small voice was one of the children. He turned his gaze from the window to look at the heavy rectangle snugly pushed into the frame in the wall. Somehow he couldn't feel the energy needed to get up and open the door. He turned back toward the window. It was like his spirit had flickered and died.  
The door creaked open and Marlene stepped in. Her little face was turned down with the effects of sorrow. He could see the pooling of tears that threatened to spill as she struggled to be strong in his presence. The girl had been close to Faye. And Faye in turn had gone out of her way to spend time with both the girl and Denzel. Now with Faye gone the two children seemed less like children, they no longer laughed and played and enjoyed everyday. The atmosphere of the entire place probably didn't help them at all. She hiccupped as she stood in the door watching him.  
Marlene had watched the once strong man wither under the weight of loss. There were times she thought she could see the wraiths of death trailing on the tails of his cape. The smell of pain was all around him, and it hurt her to see him like he was. At night, when she couldn't sleep and she would watch the stars over head, she could hear him calling for Faye name in his sleep. She was sure that he often woke in a cold sweat with her image haunting him. She feared for him. Even being so young it was easy to see that his heart was not whole without Faye here.  
Vincent was well aware of the girl standing there. She was quiet for a while until suddenly she hiccupped on a sob. His hard crimson eyes turned toward her. He softened a bit and extended his golden claws toward her. The girl reached out toward the comfort he was offering, knowing full well it was offered only on rare occasion again. She took his hand and let him puller toward him. He lifted her easily to sit next to him.  
Marlene wrapped in the warmth of his tattered cape and sniffled, "is she coming back?"  
Vincent was quiet for a while before he mumbled, " I don't know."  
Marlene buried her face in his side, one hand wrapped around one of the buckles on his shirt, "You can't give up… and Faye wouldn't want you being so sad."  
Vincent rested his hand on her head lightly, " I do not have it in my heart to give up… my pride will not allow it."  
"She will fight to find you…Faye doesn't give up," Marlene said through a yawn.  
Vincent gave a low thoughtful rumble, "yes… she is too hard headed to just give up."  
The child stifled a giggle.

"Cloud have you seen Marlene?" Tifa asked as she looked up from the bar.  
Cloud flopped onto a stool, "No."  
They exchanged worried looks and headed up the stairs to check the girls room. Cloud noticed Vincent's door was open. He was sure that only a few hours ago it was closed. Carefully they went toward it. The two found Vincent leaning against the wall with Marlene curled up asleep on his lap. The child was tangled in his cape. Vincent's eyes were closed, his long dark lashes fanned against the pale arch of his cheek. Long deep breaths made the two standing in the door way assure that he was asleep as well.  
Cloud backed away from the door and pulled Tifa away as well.  
As they descended the stairs Cloud waved over his shoulder, "let them be. Vincent hasn't slept soundly in months."  
"It is hard to imagine," Tifa whispered.  
"He isn't a bad person Tifa… he's just had more hardships than the rest of us. Hardships often change a person into something more distant," Cloud told her.  
"I know…" the dark haired woman nodded.  
"He had his demons… but so do all of us though his were not metaphorical," the blonde swords man said.  
"He is a good man regardless, I know… Faye brought out the best in him but what now?" Tifa turned and caressed his face gently.  
Cloud leaned into the touch his eyes closing a little bit at the comfort and love in that touch, " We just keep looking… its all we can do."  
The pair saw the last patrons out before locking the door. They sat down at the bar and had a drink in silence. Time would continue to pass agonizingly slow until their team… no their family, was full again.


	12. Chapter 12

Time passed at an agonizing pace until the costumes arrived. She had been out on the beach wondering if she would ever be able to return home. Raven… the owner of the body she was in had grown attached to the Vincent of this world. Faye was happy that her host would be ok when… if she left. If she couldn't go home she would go dormant or maybe she could cast herself from the body like Chaos had and return to her planet that way.  
She stood now in the living room pulling her costume a piece at a time. She looked in the mirror and marveled at how similar she looked to Cloud. She shook her head and tugged at her hair. It had grown out considerably. She looked around and found some scissors. Careful to drop the hair she snipped away into the trash can she set about trimming it. The bits that she had trimmed stuck up unnaturally. When she was done she pulled the fake buster blade up and slipped it into the holster on her back.  
"Well?" she asked turning around to look at Steven. Her voice was blank and she fell directly into Clouds persona.  
"That's amazing!" Steven smiled.  
"Thanks," she said with a dull hint to her voice.

Vince came out of the door next to the stairs dressed in Valentines cloths. Her heart collapsed in on itself. She steeled herself against the emotions that wanted to bubble up in its place. He had even donned the crimson contacts. She knew no matter how much he looked like her lover he would never be close to his match. The red cape that looked so familiar would not smell of gunpowder and cinnamon. The tri-barreled gun at his thigh would never clear leather as quickly no matter how easy it rode, and she knew it wouldn't roar and spit flame in the throes of an attack.  
She turned away from him slightly and looked at the floor.  
"Faye I am at full charge," Mafia said as he finally roused from his stasis.  
The blonde turned back and looked at the little robot.  
"What do you need me to do?" He gave a little bow.  
"I want you to run searches over the web for anything that might involve Hojo and Weiss ," She said.  
"You got it," he nodded his head and started running the search.  
"Make sure it doesn't have anything to do with Final Fantasy," she advised.  
Again the bot nodded his head.

She must have fallen asleep because when she woke she leapt clear over the back of the couch without touching it when Steven shook her lightly. She somehow managed to land on her knees and her free right hand was reaching for a gun that wasn't there. When she cleared the sleep from her eyes she could see Mafia on the back of the couch and Steven blinking at her in surprise.  
"He found something," the blue eyed man said sheepishly.  
Faye fumbled around on the floor for a moment before she actually made it to her feet, "What is it?"  
"Mass disappearances… Most have been reported to be avid game players and Anime enthusiast," Mafia reported.  
"That means we are all on double duty at the convention," Faye mused, "and I am going to be down for whatever will make me look like a natural cosplayer… if I am going to get close enough to kill one of them I have to be the pray."  
Steven gave her a worried look that she dispelled without a second glance.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he targets anyone in Final Fantasy cosplay," Steven told her.  
"Is there anyway I can get a weapon in?" Faye looked sideways at him.  
"Maybe a blade if you can make it pass for fake," Steven shrugged.

The blonde woman pursed her lips in thought. "Im not great with a sword… Zack taught me a long time ago but I can manage," she grumbled. It was killing her to be going into this without iron on her hip.  
"We will just have to be alert, I don't think they will strike in public," Steven told her.  
She nodded, "Its likely to be that they aren't in their own bodies."  
"Your going to need a car," Vincent said from where he had been leaning in the door for a while.  
"Better yet… can I use that sexy little street bike in the garage?" She asked seriously.  
"You can ride?" Vincent asked.  
"I used to cruse Clouds Fenrir around all the time," she smiled.  
"It's all yours then. But why don't you want a car?" he tilted his head.  
"You don't want to pitch out the cash for a car fast enough," she admitted.  
Vincent laughed whole heartedly. It made her frown inside at how wrong it felt. Valentine had never fully laughed before it was usually that deep rumbling chuckle that she loved so much.  
They all settled down after a few minutes and after a couple games before splitting up and hitting the hay. Their morning would come early.


	13. Chapter 13

"Cloud!" Yuffie was standing on the open flight deck of Cid's airship. She was flailing her hands over her head rather frantically as if they couldn't see her. They were headed to Kalm in search of more clues. Cloud shielded his eyes against the dust that the ship was kicking up. Vincent didn't even bother he simply strode right past them and entered the open hatch. Cloud gripped Tifa's hand and raced after the gunner. On the flight deck Vincent slipped into his usual corner and folded his arms over his chest.

The group was solemn. Hope was starting to fade in most. It had already been almost four months. Even after Chaos had left Vincent the first time it hadn't taken this long to find him. Tifa stayed close to Cloud. She hadn't been close to Cloud, at least not like Cloud and Vincent were. That didn't mean she felt any less affected by the fact that the woman was missing from their rank. Faye had fought as one of them and she had defended them. Tifa missed the Cloud look-a-like. Faye was a very hard person not to like. The martial artist glanced sideways at Vincent. The man was paler than usual and there were dark circles under his eyes. He just didn't look well.

Cloud knew how much the man standing behind him had cared for Faye. He knew that the moment he had seen the usually composed gunman after finding Faye dead. The mako eyed swordsman under stood what it felt like to lose someone you loved… but this was the second time Vincent had suffered such a thing. First there was Lucrecia, and now Faye. If they didn't find her… Cloud feared Vincent would end it.

"Buckle down people," cid stated.

Cloud turned his gaze to the pilot

"Things have been out o' whack since Faye disappeared 'n all," Cid informed.

"Aye there have been some news about monsters springing up!" Cait Sith added.

"We will do what we can," Cloud said. That saying seemed to be something he spoke more often.

Vincent pushed away from the wall and made his way out into the air of the open flight deck.

Cloud and the others watched him go. "But we have to keep looking less we lose Vincent as well," Cloud finished. Silence fell over everyone then. They all knew that their leader in this spoke the truth.

Only a few hours into their flight they were attacked by multiple flying monsters. Everyone leapt into battle like the always did. It was a distraction and they were thankful for it.

* * *

Faye sat bolt upright in bed early Friday morning. Sweat beaded on her fine features as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart raced painfully in her chest. Climbing out of bed, sure that she would get no more sleep this night, she went to shower instead.

When she was done she got her costume and things out and sprawled them on the bed in the order they would go on. The replica of Clouds buster sword lay in front of her. She had gotten the last two pieces yesterday before she went to bed. She pulled it apart. The first two pieces that came away were real blades. After making sure they were sharp she put it all back together and left it on the bed before running down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

With the cinnamon rolls in the oven she pulled her costume on and set about styling her hair. Somewhere in the house she could hear Steven stumbling around half asleep.

Faye slid the sword into place on her back and then went back down to check the rolls.

"Your droid makes an effective alarm clock," Vince stated as he deposited the robot onto her shoulder.

Faye grinned sheepishly," I'm sorry."

Vince waved his hand, "no problem."

"Breakfast before the con?" Steven asked as he came into the room.

Faye nodded, completely avoiding looking at Vincent for emotions she had tried so hard to hide would spring up.

"Vince do you have the keys to your bike?" Faye asked before downing the rest of her orange juice and putting the glasses in the sink.

"They are the ones with the Fenrir key chain," he told her and pointed toward the wall near the door where all the keys were hanging.  
She went over to the many hooks and snatched the keys from their place.

"Your really going all out?" Vince arched his brow at her.

"That's the only way to go," she spun the keys around her trigger finger like she might have done a gun.

"Creepy thing is you don't even have to try to be Cloud," Steven laughed.

"Well Steve, we have to get you there early, can we have our passes?" Faye questioned.

Steven pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed her a lanyard. The pass was decorated with Clouds image. It had VIP written in big letters on it. She strung it around her neck only catching the Fenrir earring once.

"Let's get going then," she said. She followed Steven out the door. She was relieved to have the familiar felling vehicle under her.

She waited patiently for Vincent to lock up and then climb into their car. When they were ready to go Faye pressed her goggles to her face and pulled out onto the road behind the car. With the two guys leading the way she had to go slower than she would have liked. There was also the speed limit to keep an eye on. Her own planet didn't have those limits.

They pulled up to a stop light and she just happened to look over at a car. She found three rabidly excited girls staring at her. She offered them one of Clouds infamous smirks and a little salute. They squealed and snapped pictures. As the light turned she gave a sideways wink and leaned forward over the tank of the street bike. She followed close behind Steven and Vince until they arrived in the parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14

When they pulled into the parking lot Vince climbed out of the parked car. Faye pulled her bike up in the front. Steven gave them both a sideways wave, "Meet you inside!"

A person came running up just as Vince reached Fayes side. He was waving at them as if trying to get their attentions and Faye gave Vince a sideways glance with one thin brow arched slightly.  
"The others are already set up," he called making Faye turn her cold blue eyes back to him.  
Vincent grinned and nodded, "Alright let's go."  
Faye vaguely remembered him saying that we would be representing Square Enix for something, probably a photo shoot or something. She dropped directly into clouds persona and simply nodded.  
Lots of people were watching them closely and those who had arrived early were raging about their costumes. Faye felt a small bit of pride that her friends could stir such a reaction in people. That pride didn't last long as it was drown out by a dull throb of sorrow. Standing on a platform where many people were flashing cameras, were her friends or at least their images. She grunted and let her face go completely blank. There were cosplayers for almost every member of AVALANCHE there. The ones missing were Reeve, Vincent, Cloud, Sith and Nanaki. She shook her head, of course Reeve wouldn't be there and of course they wouldn't have Cait or Nanaki.

Vincent introduced her to everyone and she was put directly on the Fenrir model for pictures. The day was grueling, but she enjoyed the attention everyone gave her. At noon everyone from the shoot had gone their separate ways. Faye sought out Steven. When she finally found him, he was doing a shout out for a girl in Valentines voice. It made her feel a bit weak but she pushed that away. Suddenly the world around her swayed and blurred slightly. Colors faded and sound dulled. She suddenly felt terribly sick and her head throbbed painfully. A person was emerging from within the blur of human activity. As they grew near fear jerked her heart into her chest. Not a person ... Chaos.

"Well aren't we looking mildly sick," he chided lightly. His dangerous yellow eyes were but a smolder of humor.  
"I thought you returned to the planet Tick," Faye felt herself hiss.  
Chaos waggled his finger at her and tutted lightly, "for shame Faye. I am mealy hear to check on you."  
Faye snorted and sneered, "Right...to torment me about being stuck here am I wrong?"  
"Well that too but honest I am here to tell you that if you plan on getting Weiss to think you're one of those..." He paused to bare his teeth at a passing cosplayer, "filthy little creatures... you are going to need to do what the Vinny-boy wanna-be askes."  
"Why so you can see me in pain?" She asked miserably.  
"Sure that too," he grinned maliciously at her.  
"Thanks," Sarcasm dripped off every letter of the word as Faye rolled her eyes.  
"Ta ta Faye I will be watching," he waved and disappeared into the crowd.

Her world came back to normal quite quickly causing her to blink a few times to clear her head. Standing in front of her were the three girls who had been in the car. They asked for more pictures eagerly and Faye simply got them over with. As everyone filed out for the day at 4 am she let them snap final shots of herself and Vince's bike while she waited.

There were a few times she felt like she was being watched, but she found nothing when she went to seek out the cause. When she got home she flopped on the floor and was almost instantly asleep. She was up again the next morning getting ready.

This time she dressed in a pair of baggy black cargo pants and a black wife beater. She fastened her blade holder onto her back leaving the wrap that she had put around her chest the day before just for the sake of the character. She donned a pair of sunglasses and fixed up her hair for Cloud like defying of gravity. She met the guys in the kitchen. Vince had dressed in a red button down and black pants. His hair had been pulled back and again she donned the crimson contacts and head band. A small back was settled near his feet.  
The image of her lover was reflected in him and it made her knees weak. Her brow furrowed and she bit at her lip lightly. Steven broke her from her silent longing, "Let's go."  
Again Faye followed them there.

The day was yet again incredibly long. Even in casual dress everyone complemented her cosplay. She had listened to Steven speak in Vincent's voice for a while. It made her feel less alienated... if that makes sense at all. She let Vince convince her into a skit. Somewhere in the back of her mind Chaos was nagging her to do it. She snapped at his presence and hissed inwardly.  
They had originally planned to simply do the part from Advent Children where Cloud and Vincent have their talk in the Forgotten City. He had even dragged along their costumes. After redressing in the correct costumes Vince somehow convinced Steven to voice for him. Faye was given a small mic to clip to her costume. Faye sprawled out on the stage like she remembered Cloud doing in the movie. The crowd whispered. "That's that amazing cosplayer chick." "She's so awesome!"

When Vincent appeared there was even more cheers and a few people in the crowd squealed.  
"They look so real!"  
Suddenly all went still as the lights dimmed and focused on the pair.  
Faye spoke Clouds line in a voice she only hoped was close. It must have been, because the girls yelled excitedly.  
Vincent acted exactly as he was supposed to, speaking the words lowly as Stevens voice drown it out. At first it was ok. She was fine as long as she didn't have to look at him. The voice and the man before her made a sickening wave crash over her. Gods she had failed him... A strong hand closed around her heart. Her throat constricted a bit. Finally when she felt Vinny grip her arm she turned toward him just like she was supposed to.  
As she gazed at him the dullness of the painted contacts turned to liquid pools. Even as she knew it was fake she didn't want it to go away. Tears welled in her eyes and she scrambled away with a sharp cry of surprise.  
Vincent looked shocked.  
"Gods Vincent..." She whimpered trying to stay in character.  
"Cloud?" Steven asked, also trying not to ruin the skit completely.

She could hear Chaos chuckling in amusement in the back of her head. He was enjoying this far too much.  
"You are awakening things I do not want to feel for you!" she threw her hands down by her sides.  
"Cloud..." Steven repeated as Vince stepped toward her making her take a few hurried steps backward.  
"I refuse to hurt him... I refuse to be like her," tears were suddenly streaming down her face. Vincent covered the small distance toward her and gathered her into his arms.  
"Make it stop hurting... Gods Vincent pleases," she begged.  
She buried her face in his chest reluctantly wishing desperately that she could drown out the dark laughter ringing from Chaos's presence. Suddenly Raven was soaring and she felt betrayal rise inside her as she realize he had pressed his lips to hers. The crowd was roaring and she pulled away quickly and turned away from him. The curtain fell and she made her way off stage.

Steven caught her protectively in his arms as she sought to escape Vincent.

"I'm sorry Faye... "Vince apologized.  
"It's alright... we needed to end it... I freaked out," she stammered over her emotions.  
"Maybe you should go home?" Steven asked her.  
"No I will be ok until your done," she shook her head and whipped at her face.  
Later she let Vince drive the bike home and she crashed in the passenger side seat of Stevens's car.  
As Steven carried her from the car Vincent was busy opening the door. "Vinny... she is having a hard time as it is," Steven murmured.  
"You did not see how she looked at me," Vincent sounded a little dejected.  
"She wasn't looking at you she was looking at Vincent Valentine," Steven corrected him.  
Vincent cringed a little, "he doesn't exist in this demintion."  
"Technically Vince... neither does she," Steven retorted as he flipped off the light in her room and led the way back down stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

"What if she never leaves?" Vince followed him down the stairs.  
"She is terribly conflicted ... and if she were to get stuck here... I think, judging by her character that she would go dormant, returning the body to its rightful owner," Steven finalized.  
Vincent knew what he spoke was true, he didn't argue further. Instead he asked, " who did she mean when she said I refuse to be like her?"  
Steven looked back at him, "I am sure she was speaking of Lucrecia who betrayed Vincents love and trust."  
"I see..." Vince nodded, "I will be more careful."  
Steven nodded and went itno the kitchen.

Days turned into weeks and Faye tried desperatly to enjoy the time of peace. Being in another body left her unstable. She noticed more often that her eyes played cruel tricks. She had caught ghostly images of her friends appearing on crowded sidewalks. They always stared at her the same and then when she started toward them the apperition would vanish. At times she found herself back on her own world... wandering through the years she spent alone, and many times she had broken down in confusion and frustration. Hope was fading from her mind and though she was determined to find Hojo and Weiss, she only felt that fate would be cruel enough to keep her away from the life she loved.

"Faye!" A tall curvy brunette and a shorter woman with jet black hair entered the house.  
Faye rushed down the stairs practicaly yelling the lyric to the song playing over the sound system. She had at least tryed to make life as normal as she could get it. These two women had become her quick friends after an insadent at a bar.  
"Emily, Alexia!" Faye gave her best smile, even though it didn't reach her eyes.  
"Where are the guys?" Emily asked.  
"Steven had some work to do Vince is coming," she stated in reply.  
"The rest of the guys are already waiting for us," Alexia said .  
That meant Chris and Frank were already there, she was glad Vince wouldn't be the only guy on the trip.  
When he finaly came down stairs the four of them got into Lexs car. Faye had donned a pair of tight jeans and a black tanktop. Her toned muscles seemed to grab all three peoples attention.  
"Jesus Faye! You ripped!" Emilly squeeled as she crawled in next to the blonde.  
Faye furrowed her brow and looked at the lean muscle lining her arms, "not really... not like I should be at least."  
"Vince what are you feeding this woman?" Alexia teased.  
"Where are we going again?" Faye inturupted.  
"Del Riom We have schedualed a two week vacation on the lake there," Vincent told her.  
"Renting a boat and jet skies and we even brought wake boards and our surfing kites," Alexia grinned.  
Faye simply nodded and scooted down further in her seat, "cool."  
She fell asleep after a while and fell into a restless dream.

Faye jolted forward, her heart thundering in her chest. She was laying on a couch in a spaciouse house. She made her way to one of the bathrooms and splashed water on her face.  
"Faye we took your things up to your room, first one at the top of the stairs," Vincent appeared in the doorway.  
"Alright thanks," she told him.  
Faye spent the majority of the day getting used to the layout of the home. Later in the afternoon she found herself being dragged to the lakes edge.  
The water though warm was cool against the heat of the air on her skin. She really liked that the water was crystal clear. Faye was content to stay in the shallows near the rocky shore.  
"Come on Faye," Emily was waving her hands in the air from the deeper water.  
Faye ventured only slightly deeper, enough to be waist deep, "I'm alright!"  
"Bull! Shed that shirt and get out here," Alexia called, "we are getting on the jetskis."  
Faye sighed and dragged her shirt up over her head before turning and throwing it up onto the bank.  
"Shes got Cerberus ink," she heard one of the girls say.  
"Vincent Valentine would totaly swoon," the other laughed.  
"God he is a sexy man," Alexia smirked devilishly.  
Faye felt a pang of jelousy. She forced it down and made her way toward them.  
"I would hit that," Emily laughed.  
"Not his type...besides I would beat you to it," Faye told her.  
Emily frowned as she helped Faye onto the water craft.  
"Not his type? Then whos?" she asked.  
"Reno," Faye yelled over her shoulder as she shot away on the jetski.  
For a moment she was lost in the rush of the wind and the spray of the water. A sharp cry of exhilleration brough her attention toward where Emily had engaged Alexia in a full out race. They spent all day on the water, and by the time night fell they were trecking their way back into the house.  
There time in the home passed quickly, more so than any of them would have prefered. They were in the middle of the second week when the report came on the news.  
"Fou more people have been reported missing in the state of Texas. They were last seen at the gaming convention in Corpus Christi three weeks ago. "An image of four people standing with a very convinsing Sora cosplayer appeared on the TV.  
"Vince!" Faye called getting closer to the screen. Vincent came trotting in with the others. She gave him a sideways glance as the report went on.  
"Investigators have informed us that as of right now there are no suspects in the case."  
She got to her feet as the man went on to talk about the weather.  
"He is up to something... I can feel it in the pit of my stomach," she said. The other four people simply blinked at her.  
We will keep our eyes open," Vince told her.

That night the two girls joined Faye in her room to play some games and have general girl time. They were in the middle of a Gears of War campagne when Faye jerked her head up.  
"What's up Faye?" Alexia asked noticing the way the blonde went ridged still.  
"Shhh turn the TV down," she stated. Emily did what Faye asked. They were utterly stil for a moment. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end in the sudden stillness. The door clicked shit down stairs and Faye reached toward her back to retrieve her knife. She recognized the sound of a window sliding shut as well.  
"What's wrong?" Alexia mouthed.  
"Stay here and try not to make noise..." she replied as she hiked her pants up to her knees to keep from making sound. She got to her bare feet, flipped the knife open in her hand, and snuck out the door. Glancinf down the hall she made nore that all the doors were closed before creeping down the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

Someone was moving around in the living room. On silent feet Faye crept forward until she recognized the person as Steven. She wrapped her hand over his mouth and whispered," please don't yell. It's Faye."  
She saw the stiffness leave him and she let him go.  
"What was that for?" he asked.  
"Someones in the house," she whispered, stepping around him to look down the hall. Her sharp ears caught the sound of someone creaking on teh stairs.  
"My ghosts are haunting me," she stated and tightened her grip on the knife in her hand.  
Steven followed her silently up the stairs. Faye noticed that a door was open slightly. Something moved, drawing her attention toward the window at the end of the hallway. The person had already slid the window open and climbed out it. Faye raced forward and they jumped. SHe made the window just in time to see them dashing off into the trees.  
She turned to see Steven coming out of the room that had been opened.  
"Everything ok?" She whispered.  
Steven nodded at her, "everythings fine."  
Faye sagged slightly against the window frame. Her guard would be up constantly now. From her own slightly ajare door came two curiouse faces.  
"Faye whats going on?" Alexia asked.  
Faye closed up her knife and sighed, "there was someone in the house. They went out through the window."

"Alex let's lock down," Emily said as she emerged from the room. The pair went around the house locking windows and doors.  
"What are you doing here Steven?" Faye asked.  
"The other people acting with me in Guild Wars II wanted a break. They got the place next door," he twitched his head toward the west wall.  
"Cool, well good to have you with us," she told him before retiring to her room. Alexia and Emily crashed in Faye's room that night as well.  
Faye was up before everyone else. She made breakfast and then invited the other voice actors over to join them. She burst into fits of laughter at how Emily kept looking at Steven. Breakfast went down easy and everyone went down to the lake again. This time Faye spread out a towel and settled out to enjoy the sun. The guy who introduced himself as Troy Baker joined her.  
She enjoyed his company. They talked about life in general and eventualy she told him about where she was from. For once someone didn't question her. He just stated asking questions . She did her best to answer them . They were in the middle of discussing Chokobo racing when Faye suddenly became aware of being watched.  
A destinct flash caught her eye. A quiet pop brough her around. Water flew up where the shot landed. She leapt off the towel onto her jetski.  
"Get down and stay low," she told Troy.

'He is there...' Chaos advised mildly.  
'I noticed that,' sh ehissed back.  
'Don't let him get away,' he growled right back.  
'What should I do throw a rock at him?' she snarled.

Ahead of her Vincent was being pulled around on a wake board. She saw another bullet hit the water right behind him. She jerked back the throttle and put herself infront of the next shot. It bit her shoulder, grazing it and taking Vincent off his wake board. Faye hissed but jerked the watercraft around toward Vince. She hauled him up next to her by the life jacket. The bullet had gone through his shoulder. He was bleeding terribly. She ran the jetski onto the shore. "Get my cure materia," she yelled.  
Troy fumbled with the bag she kept them in. Panic took both Alexia and Emily toward them. Faye flailed one bloody hand at them, "Get the others anf stay low." At first they just looked at her. Faye had blood running down her arm and one hand pressed tightly to Vincent's shoulder.  
Faye turned her head to look for the shoter. When the man under her came out of his shock and moved, it took her attention away. She instinctivly clamped her hand down tighter, "Don't move."  
Dirt flew up a few feet off and she thanked the gods that the person behind the gun was a terrible shot. At the impact she ducked her head a little more and the two girls leapt back onto the boat and hurried to get the others.  
Vincent's body began to shake and he gripped at her arm tightly with his good hand.  
"They are in the bottom!" She yelled at the blonde voice actor.  
He continued to scramble for them.  
"Faye... Your hurting me..." Vince groaned.  
"I know Vinny, but I have to keep the preasure on or you'll bleed to death," she told him ignoring the burn of his hand on her own wound.  
"Which is it!" Troy asked franticaly.  
"Hurry, it's the cure," Faye stated again looking aorund.  
"They all bloody look alike!" he cried in dismay.  
Fayes keen eyes spotted the flash of light glinting off a lense, "bring it to me!"  
The blonde male dove toward her, hauling the back along with him.  
Vincent writhed in pain for a moment.  
Faye plunged her hand into the bag and drew out a single materia.  
Alexia returned with Emily and the others. Steven and the other two voice actors were laying in the bottom of the boat, but Alexia dragged Emily down into the shallow water.  
"Faye can we help?" Emily asked.  
"Not really," the woman replied as she gripped the ball in her hand tightly, "Vincent I'm going to heal you... it is essential that you try not to move because I have limited energy."  
Vincent grimaced but nodded his head.  
Everyone but those laying in the bottom of the boat watched in awe as the lifeless orb in her hand began to glow green. She shifted her back toward the shooter and lifted her hand away fully. Blood rushed past her fingers the instant the pressure was removed. The instant the materia came near the blood flow stopped. All were silent as they watched her. Faye saw Vince vissibly relax and after a brief moment the wound started to close. When it closed enough to call a scar she passed the orb over her own wound.  
Vincent noticed how she swayed slightly on the spot.  
"What the hell Faye?" Alexia questioned in surprise.  
"Gods don't start now... I will explain later," she goraned as she took Troys hand and stood.


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you alright?"Steven asked.  
"Just a graze, Vince got the worst of the deal," she replied as she looked down at the blood that was starting to dry on her hands.  
"Vince you ok bud?" Steven turned toward where the man was sittin gupright on the ground now.  
"You lost a lot of blood are you dizzy?" Faye asked feeling plenty light headed herself.  
"Only just...but I'm ok," he replied to them.  
Faye nodded and waded into the water to wash the crimson from her skin.  
After a few moments Vincent followed her and did the same.  
Faye kicked the dirt arounf to cover up the blood there. Then when she was saticfied she slipped her materia back into her pocket.  
The whole while she glanced around the area, searching for any sign of the shooter. When she found none she relaxed though only just. There was nothing out there but the flat scrubby landscape of Texas. She growled in frustration.  
"Wheres a gun when I need one?" She mused darkly.  
"You can't go around shooting people Faye," Emily said.  
"They put a bullet through Vince and it damn sure took a bite out of me, I think thats reason enough to shoot someone!" Faye ranted, throwing her hands into the air.  
"Faye..." Steven started but she cut him off.  
"We are lucky they were a bad shot or a few more of us would have lead in us," she rubbed at her head.  
"Everyones alive thanks to you," Troy said.

Faye sighed, "yeah Im dead tired and everyones going to want an explination now."  
"Lets get everyone to the house first, "Alexia sugested.  
The blonde gunman didn't argue she just trecked back up the short path and into the house. She retold her story just like she had the past two times. Though the two women were skeptical they had seen the display.  
There was a quiet vow by those gathered that when the time came Faye wouldn't fight alone. She would have them by her side if she liked it or not. She didn't argue, there was no point realy.  
Faye spent most of the night tossing about. She was to exhausted to stay awake but knowing she should keep watch.

Cerberus clicked quietly as the gunner in red filled the empty chambers on each cylander. He dropped the gun into its holster and waved for the others.  
Rocket Town was full of trouble. They had been fighting off monsters since they arrived. It was sencless realy, they kiclled them off and the monsters just came right back. It seemed like they could take a break for a while. AVALANCHE filed into a localbar and found a table close to the door. If something broke loose they would need to be able to get out to stop it.  
Vincent picked the seat closest to said door with its back to the wall. When his eyes swept the room he found only a few frazzled looking patrons. He also noticed that everyone in the bar seemed to eye Nanaki uncomfortably. The big red feline ignored them to lay comfortably at Vincent's feet.  
A timid looking bar maid approached them and in a tiny voice asked, "you guys are AVALANCHE right?"  
Cloud gave only a tired nod of his head.  
"Mr Kingsly says that drinks are on the house," she replied trying her best to avoid their eyes.  
When Cloud only nodded again the girl hurried to add, " he says it's thanks for all your help in town."  
"Tell Mr. Kingsley his kindness is greatly appriciated," Tifa finaly spoke up. The girl took their orders and hurried away.

When they were alone again Yuffie spoke up quietly, "Has anyone noticed the moon doesn't come out anymore?"  
Nanaki nodded and most of the others just blinked in surprise.  
"It may be why theres so much activity," Tifa reasoned softly. Their drinks arrived and there was little else to say. The world was content to leave them be if only for a moment.

They had only been there for a few minutes before yelling errupted outside. Vincent, Cloud and Nanaki stoom simultaniously.  
" We got it this time, you guys stay here," Cloud saud.  
The gunner didn't even wait for the others. He drew Cerberus and swung out the door. The first wave of attack went down easily. Cloud was chasing down the last of the Shadow Creepers now. He followed it down an ally way. One quick swipe of his blade lit the ally with light as he disbatched the monster. There laying on the sement was a destinct white blue feather.  
He picked it up and looked it over. Though it was torn up more it was still easy to recognize. He made his way back over toward where Vincent was reloading his gun. When he fell in step next to the gunman Cloud held the feather out for him.  
Vincent felt a wave of recognition sweep over him. For the briefest of moments the cold hard ecpression on his face eased and his eyes softened. She was alive. He carefully took the bolt and reached into his pocket to get the first one. They were identical. It restored his hope a bit more. Nanaki returned in silence and toegether the three of them returned to the tavern. Vincent watched with blank eyes as Tifa got up to meet Cloud. The blonde Ex-soldier assured the woman that all was well before fallinf back into his chair. Vincent turned to lean against the wall and watch out the window for any signs of moore trouble.  
A weathered old man appeared from behind a door carying a tray of plates. He settled the tray on the table and gave a little bow, "I am Sam Kingsly, I wanted to tell you that I have some rooms open for you if you want."  
Cloud looked up at the man, " thank you."  
"I will stay down here and keep an eye open for another swarm," Vincent stated in his deep even monotone.


	18. Chapter 18

Later after everyone had eaten, they split up to their rooms. Yuffie offered to stay and keep Vincent company but the gunhawk assured he would be fine. Tifa was surprised with Cloud, because the moment his head hit the pillow, he was out.  
_"Cloud!" A familiar voice called from within the haze of sleep. The blonde felt his eyes flutter once before he opened them fully. He was laying in a feild of yellow and white lillies. The sky over head was bright, making his hand instinctivly rise to block the sun from his eyes.  
"Come on buddy get up, we gotta talk," te voice accompanied a dark shadow moving into his field of view. As the shadow cleared, Zacks familiar features could be easily recognized.  
"Zack," Cloud sat forward.  
"The one and only. Cloud we can't find Faye..." he sounded a little uneasy.  
"Neither can we," cloud nodded.  
"Heres the thing... Areth found a trace of her..." Zack stated.  
Clouds attention was suddenly centered directly on his friend.  
"Where?" he pushed the matter without even pausing.  
"Do you believe its's possible to jump through space and time?" Zack asked seriously._

_Cloud gave only a puzzled look in reply.  
"She is in another world," Zack stated.  
"How?" Clouds brow furrowed further.  
"The warp created by the destruction of those... things, it is only her soul... we assume her body is here," Zack assured.  
"Will she return?" Concern creased Clouds forehead.  
"Not sure," for now see if you can find her body... we can only hope it is still intact," Zack advised.  
"We don't really have a choice... Vincent is... unwell... hell neither of us are the same anymore," Cloud rubbed his hand across his face.  
"Don't give up... and don't let Vincent do anything stupid... I would hate to have to kick his ass for hurting our little sister," Zack tacked onto the end and shook his fist for emphasis.  
"I will do my best,"Cloud nodded._

__He woke when the familiar sound of Cerberus cracked somewhere outised and an unseen monster roared in its final moment. _  
_

Thunder cracked outside the house making Faye twitch. It sounded less like thunder and more like gunfire. She got out of bed and stepped out into the violent wind. The rain fell in thick, heavy sheets. She crossed her arms over her chest and propped her toe on the patio, crossing her ankles. A small smiled played the corners of her mouth. She had picked this stance up from _her_ Valentine. Occasionaly a cool raindrop splattered against her skin. Faye watched the lightning chase its reflection through the falling raindrops. She wanted to fly through the brilliant jagged columns of light. She wanted to race the roll of thunder against the wind. That would have been her freedom.

"You should be resting," A voice sounded from the door way. Faye turned to see Vince standing there.  
"The thunder sounds too similar to gunshots this night," she told him and she tipped her chin down against her chest. It was now that she realized why Valentine liked the hight collar of his cape.  
"I see," he replied.  
She figured he would have moved out to stand with her, but shewas prooved wrong when he stayed still. "How are you feeling?" Faye asked.  
"Phantom pains... but other than that I am fine," he replied. As if he were trying to reassure her, he rolled his shoulder.  
"Getting shot isn't fun... I know," faye turned her face back toward the sky, " but trust me when I say swords are worse."  
Vincent gave a small chuckle. There was a heavy silence that not even the thunder broke.  
"Faye I want you to go with Steven when he goes home," he told her.

She furrowed her brow, "Gunther have you lost your mind?"  
"Your man is taking people from conventions, you can attend with Steven and see if you can get anywhere," he reminded her.  
"This is true but you had someone try to kill you today," she turned slightly to focus on him more.  
"I will lay low, if anything comes up I can call you," Vincent reasoned.  
"But..." she began but she stopped short when he smirked at her.  
"You were hit too remember?" He chided.  
She scowled at him, "don't remind me."  
"Trust me," he went back inside.  
Faye slid down the wall to sit on the damp patio tile. With the song of thunder in her ears she drifted into half sleep.

"Faye?" Troys voice was only inches from her face.  
She groaned and swatted his vissage away, "ten more minutes."  
"I will throw you in a puddle," he warned.  
"I will knock you into next month," she growled.  
"You asked for it," Troy shrugged. He easily lifted her from the ground and carried her into the damp, spongy grass. He crouched down and gently flopped her into a nice puddle in the lush lawn.  
Fayes eyes snapped open and narrowed on the tall blond man, " you have four seconds of a head start." Troy, who had been laughing, saw the look on her face and faltered. He staggered backwards when she held up one finger. Suddenly she was on her feet a dark grin on her face. She leapt at him.  
Troy yelped in surprise, " YOU SAID FOUR!"  
"Changed my mind," Faye laughed devilishly. She raced after him as he sprinted away.  
"Come here Troy," she taunted sweetly.  
"NO!" he cried out.  
Like a cat that knew when to strike, she lunged when his foot slipped on the wet grass. Her momentum knocked him off his feet and sprawled him across the grass. She pinned him down but only for a moment. Troy hooked his knee around her torso and latched his ankles together.  
"Say uncle," he ground out childishly.  
"Never," she hissed. Her breath left her when his knees tightened into her gut.  
"Say it!" He jeered.  
"It..." she managed in a whispered reply. Another tight squeeze made her flail a bit. She tensed her abs and rolled to one side. When he relaxed she filled her lungs with air. This time when he tried to constrict her, she jabbed her index finger into his hip. Instantly she was released and he gave a choked peel of laughter. She pounced him again, getting him in a one armed head lock. She set to work on his ribs.  
He burst into near hysterical laughter, "St...stop!"  
"Say uncle," she mocked.  
his laughter had drawn everyone onto the patio.  
"Un...cle..." he gasped for air.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you clearly," she leaned closer to him.  
"Uncle! I give!" he pulled des[eratly at her arm.  
She released her hold on him, leaving the blonde male gasping for breath. When she got to her feet she wrung the water from her shirt.

When everyone was back inside she sat down at the table to eat.  
"So I take it nothing happened while you were awake last night?" Alexia asked.  
"Nothing... I would still feel better with a rifle or a pistol on hand," Faye admitted.  
"So what do you think is going on?"Emily leaned her elbows on the table.  
Faye was about to reply when Vincent came into the room and dropped Mafia onto the table.  
"Faye!" The little mech stood.  
The blue eyed woman arched her brow at the robot. All present in the room but Vincent and Steven watched with wide eyes.  
"What is it Mafia?" the woman focused her attention on the robot.  
"Six more people are missing," he stated.  
"Shit," Vincent rubbed his hand across his eyes.  
"What is going on?" Alexia asked.  
Faye's face twisted slightly as the wheels turned in her head. Why would they be kidnapping people? Why people who...? That's when it hit her. " He's making an army," she said though she was still far away.


	19. Chapter 19

"You can't make an army with people who aren't willing;" Troy shook his head.  
"Oh he would figure out a way to make them willing," she muttered," but he's taking people with creative minds..."  
Faye rubbed her hand over her face," he's turning it into a game."  
"Do you want me to check files for information?" Mafia offered.  
Faye nodded, "thank you."  
"This keeps getting weirder and weirder," Emily stated.  
By the end of the day everything was packed for departure in the morning. The return trip was the same as the drive to the lake, Faye slept.

Two days between getting back to Vince's house and leaving was filled with little activity. Faye was fiddling with her materia while she watched the two men chase Mafia around the room. Her blue eyes followed them across the room, and then back again. She had her chin rested in her left hand while she rolled all three materia around in her right palm.  
"What prey tell are you two chasing my robot for?" Faye questioned with slight amusement in her voice, "surely it isn't so bad as to make you both look like children?"  
"He tapped our phones," Vincent cried out.  
"I assure you it is only for your safety," Mafia stated as he leapt head long over the couch.  
Faye arched her brow as the little wolf hid behind her.  
"What would tapping our lines have anything to do with safety?" Vince ranted.  
"Vincent Gunther please stop harassing Mafia," she stated blandly, "by connecting directly to your phones he will be able to reach you even if my cell has no service."  
"Oh," Vincent stood upright. He wore a sheepish look on his face.  
"Faye, are you ready to go?" Steven asked as he lifted their bags.  
The blonde nodded. She gave Vince a friendly hug as she followed Steven out. From inside the car she reminded, " keep your eyes open."  
"Los Angeles is a big place... you might find more information on these disappearances," Steven told her.  
Faye listened quietly as Steven explained the city. The trip to the airport took only thirty minutes.  
"Think of them as airships," Steven told her when she asked what an airplane was.  
"Like the Shera?" Faye asked.  
"Somewhat," He laughed softly.

Faye found security utterly annoying. They had freaked out about Mafia who had been turned off. After explaining about six times that he wasn't and explosive they finally let her go. How they noticed a cat sized robot and not a seven foot aluminum sword that went through with her bags, she would never know.  
The structure of the vehicle seemed incredibly unstable. It really was unsettling to Faye. When she sat down in the seat next to Steven she was nervously rolling the hem of her shirt.  
"Calm down Faye it's safe," Steven told her.  
"It is so flimsy compared to the Shera," she whispered.  
Steven gave a small chuckle.  
Faye cringed away from the sound. It threatened to spring memories from where she had hidden them.  
"Where are the guns? The launching bay?" She looked around.  
"It's a plane Faye… not a war ship," Steven shook his head.  
"Yeah… well if we get attacked we're all fucked," she buckled in and tapped her fingers on the armrest. When the plane was in the air she relaxed a little more.  
"See not so bad," Steven assured her. He did his best not to laugh. She looked quite similar to a startled cat.  
"I feel safer in the Shin-Ra building than I do on this hunk of metal," she groaned as she tried her best to calm herself. Steven offered a pair of headphones to her and his computer.  
"Advent is in the movie file," he said.  
She settled down a little with the movie to distract her. A wide smile pulled the corners of her mouth when she watched Vincent protect Marlene from Cloud. The silent cold gun hawk had always had a soft spot for children. She was at the final battle between Cloud and Sephiroth when they were getting ready to land. She was relieved to be on solid ground again.

Steve's house was nice. It wasn't huge but none the less it was still big. Faye was given a room close to the stairs. It took her a few days to get used to everything but eventually she knew the area like the back of her hand. Her bike was unloaded, Steven had shipped it out for her… much to her dismay. She was happy to have her own transportation again.

"Mafia?" she called as she hung her keys by the door after a long ride. The little robot appeared from behind the couch.  
"Yes Faye?" he asked brightly.  
"Have you gotten any new information?" the blonde lifted the bot onto the sofa with her.  
"I found a web site… whoever is up to this is blogging about it…" the robot sat back and looked up at her.  
"What does he say?" she asked.

"On one he says he sent a man out to 'mark' another man… the dates correspond with the incident at the lake," Mafia told her, " another talks about plans to attend another convention in Nevada a few weeks from now."  
"See if you can trace the IP address … maybe look for a picture of the person," Faye said as she pulled out her cell phone.  
The robot nodded and jumped down.  
Faye dialed a number and waited for the answer.  
"Alexia here."  
"Lex, I am going to a con in Nevada soon, you in?"  
"Hell yeah! Keep me posted I have to go help someone so call me later."  
"Alright sounds good, Later."  
"Bye Faye."


	20. Chapter 20

Faye spent her time seeking out any information to be found on the missing persons. She found it utterly frustrating how little the police were finding. The only thing these people had in common were the facts that they went to conventions and they wrote or read fantasy stories. Most of the victims had accounts on sites where art and writing could be posted up for others to view. It was the day before the convention when Steven told her he might be able to get her into the studio with him during a voice over role.

" I do hope you remember that I am going off for a few days to a con?" she stated as she hunted through her closet for the final two pieces of her sword.  
The blue eyed man stepped into the door way to see what she was doing. "Of course I remember Faye," he gave a soft sigh.  
"Sorry, just making sure… don't want you freaking out when I disappear on you," she said as she moved another box.  
"What exactly are you doing?" he asked in mild amusement.  
"Looking for…" she gave a small pause before stating triumphantly, "AHA! Found them!"  
She withdrew the two blades and spun them carefully.  
"Are those?" Steven gaped at them.  
Faye nodded, "First two off the main blade at least if I go down I go down fighting."  
"Faye you won't go anywhere," Steven reassured her.  
She looked at him skeptically, "don't underestimate them Steven."  
"Do you think they would openly attack you in front of a witness?" Steven asked.  
Her face fell as she sat the blades on the bed. She could feel the cloud of emotion building deep inside her chest. She bit it back and said in a firm voice, "Hojo shot Vincent in cold blood…. In front of myself and Lucrecia." " For the love of the gods Steven he wasn't even armed," her voice cracked ever so slightly.  
Steven just watched her.  
"Vincent was angry… you could see it in his eyes… back then he wore his emotions in those deep crimson pools. He only wanted answers… I can never forget that sound…the Mako chamber amplified it by ten," she winced at the memory, "he wasn't dead… gods he was still breathing when they left." Her body shook almost violently and anger and hurt burned in her eyes.  
"I didn't know…" Steven murmured quietly.  
"There was so much blood… his eyes… I watched the color in his eyes drain away," she clenched her hand tightly and let her head fall slack against her collar, "Then… I let Lucrecia take him."  
"But she saved him right?" Steven's brow furrowed.  
"Yes, and it is that reason alone that I forgave her," Faye said, her voice thick with emotion.  
Steven remained silent.  
"To answer your question, yes I think Hojo would have Weiss attack me if they found out who I was," she told him as she finally got her emotions under control.  
"Have Weiss attack you?" he seemed confused.  
"Yes, Hojo is a coward. In the battle before this he didn't show his face until Weiss could protect him," she recalled.  
"Well they don't know who you are so don't worry too much," Steven assured her.  
"I would rather be safe than stupid," Faye stated firmly.  
The voice actor only nodded as her watched Faye put her sword together. 

"How do you plan to haul all that stuff?" Steven mused slyly.  
Faye glanced up at the clock and then ran rough calculations in her head. "Should be getting here right…." She paused and held up her hand, "now." She pointed toward the door and at that moment the doorbell rang.  
"How do you do that?" he stammered.  
"ESP," she grinned as she grabbed up her bags. Mafia clung onto her shoulder.  
"Be careful Faye if you need anything let me know," he advised.  
She smiled and hugged him, "yes father." Sarcasm and adoration filled her voice.  
He gave a little laugh and squeezed her shoulders. Steven followed her down the stairs to the door. Alexia was waiting for her expectantly.  
"Hi Steve!" the dark haired woman chirped and waved.  
"Don't get into too much trouble," he said in mock sternness.  
"Yes sir!" Lexia saluted stiffly.  
Faye grinned, "you making that promise?"  
Alexia blanched visibly, "I ain't promising nothing!"  
"Well aren't you a stick in the mud," Faye laughed. It was hollow but a laugh none the less.  
"Shut up Faye and put you shit in the car!" the green eyed femme whipped around causing Faye to hurry and dumb her bag and sword into the back seat. She then sprinted to her bike and flipped the stand up. She revved the engine and pushed her helmets visor down. Her eyes disappeared behind the reflective guard.  
"Where is Mafia?" Steven called.  
From inside her jacket the robots head appeared above the half closed zipper. The wolf mecha gave a wave that Faye mimicked. Then they were off.

The pair arrived at their hotel and checked in. both happy to be off the road. They each sat out their costumes unwilling to have to scramble at five in the morning. Alexia was going as Aerith and Faye couldn't help but smile. As they both lay awake on their beds Alexia finally spoke up.  
"So what is it like?"  
Faye's brow furrowed, in the dark room it went unnoticed, "what is what like?"  
"Being a member of AVALANCHE?" her friend clarified.  
"Gives you a sense of accomplishment… everyday there's the chance of a fight, good friends, fast vehicles, and best of all our energy… or magic," Faye replied.  
There was a silence and the smile on the blondes face faltered.  
"Pain…pain so incredible you can't breathe… watching someone you care for die. For every up there is a down… and on the down side… its way down," Faye whispered.  
"Must be hard," Alexia mumbled.  
Faye shrugged even though she couldn't be seen," Life isn't ever easy… you take the hand your dealt and run with it… and be thankful your still in the game."  
Alexia gave a thoughtful sigh.  
"I learned… that it doesn't do you any good to dwell on something… it clouds up your head and you can't concentrate… it took me four scars after Zack left to realize that," Faye finished.  
"I always did like Zack," Alexia mused.  
Faye chuckled, "When I am home … I see him. That damned endless field of flowers has become quite familiar."  
"Maybe one day you'll get back," Alexia said.  
"I think I will," Faye nodded and yawned.  
"Night," they said in unison. Sleep gripped them quite quickly.

Tifa glanced up at the clock on the wall. There had been days she was sure the thing might have been broken. Today was one of those times. It seemed like the hands on the clock were moving slower than they should have been. Time seemed to be mocking her more often as of late. The martial artist threw the rag she had been using onto the bar top.  
It was about that time when Cloud came in. His face was drawn with tension. And fatigue. She noticed the way his boots dragged as he padded toward the bar. Tifa's brow furrowed in concern. Behind him Vincent swept through the door, the edges of his tattered cape dancing on the spot as if alive. There were many times when Tifa could have sworn the red fabric did indeed have a mind of its own. Knowing who wore it she wouldn't have been surprised if the cape was enchanted.  
Vincent's lean frame was also dragged down by the weight of stress and lack of sleep. He fell into his usual corner and slouched over the table with his head in his hand.  
"Well?" the woman asked.  
"It's getting worse… there are summon monsters trying to rise," Cloud shook his head, "the planet is trying to right itself."  
Tifa handed him a bottle of water.  
"No clues in edge anywhere," Cloud told her as he twisted off the cap and took a long drink.  
"The others are coming in a while so we can check off what we now," Tifa assured him.  
"Alright," he nodded. 


	21. Chapter 21

Eventually everyone was present.  
"Alright," Tifa took charge, "has anyone found anything."  
Reno dug into his pocket, "I think this is hers."  
Vincent's eyes went to the object he was drawing from his pocket. The custom made bracelet facetted with materia appeared in the Turks hand. It was in one piece but the stones seemed to be dull without her energy to feed them.  
Reno gave it the once over before handing it to Vincent, "about six miles out of the Crater."  
All the stones were still in their settings. The gun hawk brushed away a little dirt. He could still see her smile and he clearly remembered the bedroom romp that had taken place afterword. A flash of desire pulsed in his chest before it cramped into desperate sadness. In all his life he had never needed to hold someone so desperately. He wanted to kiss her and look into those stormy blue eyes where love and need burned when she was with him. He actually gave a vocal groan of agony.  
"Vincent," Yuffie drew his attention.  
He could see a silver chair gangling on either side of her closed fist. He could also make out the violent edge of a white feather.  
"A kid had the pendant… said he found it," Yuffie clarified.  
"How do you know it is hers?" Vincent asked quietly.  
Cloud reached out and took the Fenrir wolf head pendant from her. He rolled it over, making the hoop that dangled from bared metal fangs swing.  
"It's hers…" Cloud traced the name engraved there.

He rolled it toward Vincent for the gunner to see.  
Vincent could clearly read, 'Zack Fair.'  
"The feather was a half mile out of town, "Yuffie passed it to Vincent. The gunman set the two objects with the bracelet on the table in front of him.  
"The clues are all over the place," Beret mumbled.  
"So far there aren't any connections at all," Tifa sighed.  
"The woman is defiantly not makin' this easy on us is she?"Cid stated making the ever present cigarette in the corner of his mouth bob.  
"Nothing involving Faye was ever easy," Rude stated.  
Vincent remained mute. He hid behind a curtain of black bangs and the tall collar of his cape. He couldn't really help but feel that he had failed yet again. Maybe this was fates way of telling him that he didn't disserve what he saw between Tifa and Cloud. His sharp eyes flickered up at them now where they sat next to each other.  
Where he expected to find love and happiness he found only the pain and sorrow that came with losing someone close. Faye's disappearance had affected them all. Guilt played in his chest as he let his gaze fall. He had no right to feel hostility toward any of them. Fay was a member of their mismatched family. Sister, friend, comrade, daughter. Everyone was feeling the loss.  
Cloud had been silent for a while now, after all there wasn't really anything to say.  
'What are you doing Chokobo!' Zack's voice screamed in the back of his head. That was a wakeup call, if anything a hard kick to his consciousness.  
"I have news," He said. He felt bad for not saying anything sooner.  
All eyes turned toward him.  
"Zack visited my dreams a few weeks ago…" Cloud swallowed, "he and Aerith have been looking as well."  
The ear ringing silence that held those present wasn't nearly as unnerving as the way Vincent's eyes burned expectantly into him.  
"Zack told me they cannot reach her anymore," Cloud said.  
"What do you mean?" Reeve asked.  
"Faye has always had a strange connection to the world beyond this one… the afterlife. That made it easy for Zack and Aerith to contact her when she wasn't sleeping or in deep thought," the blue eyed man explained.  
"Ah… if they cannot contact her … what does that mean?" Reeve tilted his head, clearly curious about this concept.  
"If she had passed she would be with them, so that means he conscious soul is no longer here," Nanaki stated.  
Cloud nodded, " yes… Aerith found a trace of her presence… in another time and world."  
Shock colored their faces.  
"Zack believes her body remains here awaiting her return… he has urged us to find it quickly and keep it safe for her," Cloud finally fell into silence again. With their new path set the group departed, leaving Tifa, Cloud and Vincent alone in the empty bar. The gunman carried the things recovered back to his room where he settled them on the top of the dressed with the other feathers and Hell Raiser.  
Morning found the little hotel room buzzing with life, the occupants had already donned their costumes and were now finishing up with the final touches. Faye pushed her hand through her hair and then fixed a few of the wayward spikes. Alexia pulled the iron from her hair making the fresh spiral curls bounce into place.  
"Well?" the brunette turned toward the blonde who was fastening her sword to her back.  
Faye nodded, "perfect even your eyes work."  
Alexia grinned, " sweet! OH! Mafia? You ready?"  
Faye's face twisted slightly in confusion. The little robot appeared from within one of Alexia's bags looking exactly like Cait Sith. Faye's throat constricted a little but she beamed at him none the less.  
"What do yah think Lass?" He asked with a thick Scott accent.  
"You look good as Sith," Faye said though it was strained.  
"I made it because I figured he can run comparison features with people and stuff," Alexia told her as she lifted the robot onto her shoulder.  
"Good idea," Faye nodded as she picked up her keys.  
"Everything ready to go," Alexia said.  
The blonde put her pass around her neck and nodded, "let's go."  
They got on Faye's bike and sped towards the Las Vegas strip.  
People all around were taking pictures of them as they cruised to the New York New York. When they got there cameras flashed all around them as they got off the bike. Faye's keen eyes scanned the crowd gathered. Alexia was milking it, she gave a brilliant smile and took Faye by the hand, " come on Cloud."

Faye let the woman lead the way into the crowd where the line had long since formed. People watched them as they made their way up to the doors. Faye's heart stopped cold when she passed a man with white hair and familiar eyes. Eyes full of power lust and destruction.  
"Aerith," she whispered.  
Mafia leapt up onto her shoulder and followed her gaze. He only got a glance before the man melted back into the crowd of people. She was now certain that Weiss was here, that was him. Faye felt ok to walk behind Alexia so long as Mafia was keeping watch.  
They hooked up with a group of other Final Fantasy cosplayers and spent the day posing for pictures and playing games. There were a few times when Mafia subtly alerted her to the man from before. She was aware of his presence always close by. The experienced gun hound kept herself loose and casual. Hojo may have been cowardly, but he wasn't dumb. He had taken advantage of their situation and used his own reality to twist people. Most of these people were still young and naïve to the way of evil.  
Faye was surprised he didn't show up as everyone departed. They lucked out when their own exodus was uneventful. When they made it back to the room they showered and crashed.  
They were up early again the next morning and again they were allowed into the place ahead of the others thanks to their passes. Again their day was spent posing and trying to fit in. It was halfway through the day when Faye spotted the suspicious man. There was a large group with him. Alexia made sure to memorize their target of attention.  
Fate was playing a cruel game. Just as Faye was about to approach him, the masses of people swallowed him. She was itching terribly to confront him. She needed a fight, up close and personal. It took her two seconds to release the first two pieces of her sword, and yet in less than a heartbeat he was gone. She gave a low growl of frustration.  
"Easy Faye," Alexia whispered.  
Faye only relaxed a little.  
The entire day Faye's hand hovered over the materia at her belt. There is no way she could ever use them in a fight, because she would be left unable to protect herself. She thought it was another day of nothing. How foolish of her to think like that.

They were making their way out to Faye's bike when it happened. Mafia pulled them up short and pointed toward a group that was gathered close to someone. A few people left without a second thought and yet some seemed to be riveted on the spot.  
Faye's eyes narrowed when she saw the group shift. Her target emerged and she stiffened. They began to walk away and Faye stepped forward.  
"Weiss!" the name was a bellow of loathing from her lips.  
The man jolted to a stop and turned towards her. His eyes were hard and level.  
Faye released her blades and jerked her head, "maybe the ass kicking Vincent gave you wasn't enough."  
She smirked when her taunt drew him further toward her. His postured changed as he stepped up to meet her challenge. She could see his shoulders drop and his hand fall toward the blade at his hip. He cocked his head to the side as if it would help him recognize her.  
"Well?" Faye motioned with her right hand.  
"You are quite convincing," he spoke.  
A rolling chill ran the length of her spine. That was him, there was no doubt in her mind.  
"Well you're not," she spat. Reflexively she twirled the blade in her left hand.  
A crowd had gathered around them, oblivious to the fight that was brewing.  
"Everyone needs to take four steps back," Alexia advised. She went around making the circle wider.  
"Surely you don't want to fight," he spoke calmly.  
"Try me… it's your fault I am here," she snarled.  
He drew the blade at his hip. The sound of it being drawn from its sheath echoed around the area.  
A man came forward toward Alexia, " You need to stop them."  
"We are filming for Square Enix sir," Alexia lied, "please, do not interrupt."  
The man seemed shocked, "where are your cameras?"  
"All over, our actors work best if the equipment is not seen. Please be a dear and keep any other officer of security at bay until we finish," Alexia flashed him a cunning smile.  
The man flushed visibly and departed with a nod.  
"Come on then, you tried to kill me before might as well try again," Faye sneered at him.  
"How naïve," he shook his head, " it would be so much easier if you came along quietly, I suppose Hojo can use your body though."  
Weiss launched at her, blade poised to strike her down.  
Faye, who was used to the supernatural speed of her world, found the slowness of the attack easy to follow. The downside was that she too was slowed down considerably. Fay lifted her blades and threw the attack to the side. The man stumbled past and she countered with her left hand blade. Somehow he got out of the way and the blade sparked against the concrete.  
She spun on the ball of her foot in time to duck under the long silver flash. Faye lunged forward on her left foot, thrusting that same blade out. He jumped back, reversing the momentum of the katana. She lifted her right sword up to block and slashed with the left again. The intricate ballet of sword play was alien to her, she much preferred the staccato tango of a gunfight. Though her movement was clumsy, her instincts were keeping her alive. She spun away again, his blade nicking the heavy pouldron on her shoulder. The fight wore on and she was slowly weakening. Faye had landed a nasty blow to his shoulder and he had stuck her thigh.  
They faced off again, both panting and bleeding. His cell rang, and Faye nodded though she didn't lower her blades. She wasn't going to attack when his guard was down.  
He answered silently. The conversation was short and the phone was slipped back into his pocket.  
"I am sorry but I must cut this duel short," he said as he sheathed his sword. In the distance tires squealed and Faye snarled.  
Mafia had drawn a straw from his pocket and loaded something into it. He shot it into their opponents neck causing the man to jerk slightly. The crowd split as the car pulled between them and the passenger door opened. Faye growled when her target disappeared inside and the car sped away.  
People erupted in cheers all around her and she shook out her blades before clipping them back into place on the main body of the sword. Faye wobbled on the spot and she felt her mind slipping. Everything around her hazed and faded becoming dull and semi transparent. She blinked, sprawling herself low in an attempt to keep her balance. The foggy world blurred around her as she swiveled her head. She figured she would be used to this by now but she still felt like she had been swung around by the ankles too long.  
"Come on damn it. Do you have to make me feel so jacked up when you visit?" she called out of frustration.  
From within the haze a tall figure appeared. The familiar outline brought a wave of relief through her. She had grown accustomed to seeing the demon.  
"Chaos," she gave a slight sigh.  
"I must admit you did well," the demon said lightly.  
"I would have done better with a gun in my hand," she straightened a little.  
"I am sure you would have brought him down," Chaos nodded.  
Faye looked up at him. The demon had become far more tolerable since his return to the planet. He was less foul and seemed far more mellow than he had ever been… though if she pushed hard enough the darkness she remembered surfaced.

"Well what is the occasion?" Faye let her eyes flick up to meet his.  
" You are always the occasion," he told her with a slightly snotty tone to his voice, "am I wrong?"  
"You just enjoy making me home sick," Faye hissed.  
A sly smile full of malevolence curled his mouth, " I must admit seeing you in such pain is pleasing… yet it pleases me even more that your vampire does not exist in this world."  
"Yes yes she loved you too," Faye gave a dismissive wave of her hand.  
"Well someone's mouthy," he chided.  
She instinctively bared her teeth at him.  
He gave a low chuckle. Faye winced at the cruel smile on his face. The way his eyes flashed dulled fire at her and the way the scars on his ashen face made him seem twice as devilish, it was unpleasant. She also caught sight of the brilliant rainbow of pearly white that he was rolling in the palm of one violently clawed hand.  
"I am here to assure you that he is indeed your target," Chaos said. He must have noticed the way she fixated on the globe because he closed his hand over it.  
Faye saw it appear in his other hand. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" she grumbled.  
"Well…" he paused long enough to step within inches from her, " that and Vincent is desperately lost without you."

She refused to back down, even though he towered over her. She stiffened at the sickening hint of amusement in his voice. It took every ounce of strength in her to keep from striking him when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Suddenly images rushed through her. She saw Vincent, he looked quite ill. His eyes were glossy and his face was drawn. She shied away from the contact, braking the flow of images that tore at her heart.  
"Also I am leaving Vincent's Protomateria with you," he purred and held up the pearly orb. It tinted deep amethyst in her presence.  
"You are a figment of my imagination… how can you give me the protomateria?" Faye asked. She let her eyes linger on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

He sneered, barring his teeth at her, "Oh I exist. By brining you here I connected myself to you. In turn I am in a way responsible for your safety."  
Faye laughed, "your kidding me right?"  
Chaos' expression darkened, "If I do not keep you alive long enough to get you back to Gaia the balance will remain uncorrected. Everyone will suffer and die and the planet will fade far before her time."  
Faye sobered quickly, "You speak truth?"

"Yes I am part of the planet again and I would prefer not to fade away. And yes when I say everyone…" his nose wrinkled in a foul way, " I mean everyone… Your Cloud, your Nanaki, and most of all your precious Vincent."  
Disgust tainted his voice.  
"The I am grateful for your protection," Faye admitted rather sourly.  
The demon smirked, " better. Now as for this." He shifted the materia in his hand and pushed it into her pocket, "your still from Gaia thus you are capable of great things… no matter what planet you are on."

Faye resisted the urge to reach for it.  
"Now go rest for you will be leaving soon," he stated with a dismissive wave of his hand before turning and dissapearing.  
"Your still only a figment of my imagination," she grumbled.  
'I heard that,' his voice echoed in her head.

She winced slightly. Blinking a few times she cleared the bluryness from her sight.  
Alexia was looking at her. The crowd was still there and they were still cheering. She would never get used to that… how the demons visits only took seconds in the real world, yet seemed to last a long time.  
In her pocket the familiar shape of a materia made her stomach turn over.  
"Come on… let's go home," Lex said as she tugged on Fayes arm.  
Faye nodded, "Right."  
They mounted the motorcycle and sped away to their motel.  
Inside Faye easily explained the encounter with Chaos. Alexia sat still listened intently to the story.  
Finally when Faye fell silent Alexia spoke, " so you have the protomateria?"

For the first time Faye reached into her pocket and withdrew the materia. It practically hummed with life as it sent amethyst spectrums along the walls of their room. Shadows of white and blue licked here in their in Alexia's direction. Faye brushed her thumb over its surface and the glow brightened and chased the contact across the stones convex outside.  
"What does it do exactly?" Alexia tilted her head a little.  
"Well while Chaos was with Vincent it kept the demon in check, made him manageable… now… I am not really sure what it will do," Faye told her as the lights emitting from the materia danced along the walls and floor like the light on the bottom of a swimming pool.  
"Faye?" Lexia started.  
The blonde looked up, "yes?"  
"Take me back with you," Alexia said straight faced.  
Faye wasn't about to argue as she could already tell it would be completely pointless against the resoluteness of Alexia's decision to speak the words in the first place. She simply inquired why.  
"I want to live in a place where I can make a difference," She looked down, " I want to meet these extraordinary people you speak of, the man you love, the ones you call friends, I want to fight! To be extraordinary, I want to be like you."  
Faye let a small smile stretch across her face.  
Alexia looked up and pointed to the ribbon tied around the blondes upper left arm, "I want to wear that ribbon in truth not as part of a costume," Alexia finalized.  
"I suppose that's reason enough…but there is more to it, I can read it in your eyes," Faye arched her brow.  
"I have nothing here… my family is gone and I don't have a job," she shook her head, "Money is everything in this world… law isn't dealt by blade nor bullet… and us as civilians can do nothing."  
Faye nodded again, " I have noticed …if I can figure it out you may return with me, but you can ask Cloud and Tifa about joining AVALANCH.. I am sure to have an earful as it is." "You will need a weapon,… gunning is my specialty and Vincent's as well, Tifa is our hand to hand specialist, Yuffie is good with junk like stars and knives, Clouds our sword freak, and Cids good with a staff," Faye stated, "between us we will figure out your strong point."

She slipped the Materia back into her pocket and flopped back against the bed.  
Alexia mimicked her and fell onto her own bed with a sigh.  
Morning brought a terrible start to their day. Faye woke to an alarm going off. She leapt up, her hands flying to the gun that was no longer present. "Damn phone," she hisses groggily as she staggered toward her coat. She turned the alarm off and flopped face down on the bed again. She hadn't even closed her eyes when Mafia was pulling at her.  
"Faye!" We have a location!" he yelled.  
Faye rolled over accidentally flipping the robot onto the floor. "What location you psycho?" she grumbled sourly.  
"Where Weiss is hiding you dolt!" he retorted just as roughly.  
This grabbed her attention, "really?"

Mafia nodded his head.  
Faye was rushing around getting her things ready in seconds, "how?"  
"I got a tracking devise in him," Mafia stated.  
"Get Alexia up and have her ready to leave," Faye said as she went for her phone.  
She dialed Stevens number and hurried out to put her things in Lexs car.  
"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked over the other end.  
"Steven we found Weiss. I am going with Alex to Vinnys… I am going to need a gun," Faye said.  
"I will meet you there with all the stuff you had when we found you," Steven finalized.  
"Alright," she snapped her phone shut just as Lex rushed out with the last of her things. She started the car and Faye practically leapt onto her bike. Within seconds they were flying down the highway toward Texas.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked.  
Vincent held his cape back as he fastened the holster to his hip. "To ask for help," he mused.  
Cloud was well aware of the weariness on his voice. "Alright… be careful," Cloud said.  
Vincent gave only a nod before he quickly left.  
He traveled light and swift. It took only moments for him to reach the gaping black hole in the earth. The usually cool headed gunner paused. Would she even allow him to return? A wave of old emotion surfaced making his heart throb in a very unpleasant way. He could almost feel Faye press her hand on his chest in an attempt to ease his emotions. Faye…she needed him, his full attention needed to be put towards finding her. Gathering himself Vincent strode forward to meet the shadows. It was like the darkness wrapped close to him, trying to provide comfort. He let the invisible hands guide him. By the time he had settled into the dark the familiar blue glow chased it away.  
Vincent suddenly felt cold in the light and without really noticing he shied away from it. Carefully he skirted around many clusters of gently glowing blue crystals as he circled the largest one at the heart of the massive cave.  
She was still there, head bowed and eyes closed. Had he expected her to move? Not really. A tug of guilt washed over him and he ground out a low sigh before he looked up at her. He was sure that her voice echoed his name around him. A shiver ran the length of his spine and he failed terribly at concealing it. He truly didn't want to be here. He hadn't wanted to be here in a long time.  
Vincent swallowed down whatever it was that was holding him back and looked up at the woman he had once loved.  
"Lucrecia," his voice echoed hollowly all around the cavern, "I need help."

"I'm so sorry," the voice was pained.  
That's always what it said. His brow furrowed deeply under the crimson band and his eyes narrowed in quiet frustration.  
"Why? Why are you sorry?" He asked. Though his voice was a whisper, the question was hard and somewhat angry.

The answer was only the same statement as always.  
A low growl accompanied the way the gold of his claws glinted on his left hand as he clenched his fist. "I am the one who failed you, I should be asking for forgiveness," he grumbled roughly.  
'Sins are always forgiven… if only you ask,' Fayes words played back at him. It struck him. Faye was his forgiveness of failing Lucrecia. He had asked and it had been granted in the form of new love. The woman before him was in a way asking him to set her free… asking for forgiveness.  
He relented, "I have been selfish…".  
I let you go … yet still you find no rest," Vincent shook his head, "it is alright… you can move on now."  
There was a soft light and her laugh echoed around him. 'It's about time you silly man,' a partial see through figure formed.  
Vincent recognized her easily, though old pain surfaced it was easily smothered by his loss.  
'Faye is alright,' Lucrecia's apperition stated.  
"We need to find her body," Vincent cut right to the chase.  
'I can show you where she is,' Lucrecia lit a map on the surface of the pool and a glowing trail cut it .  
He gave his thanks and said a final farewell. Finally satisfied… he left for good, heading back toward the bar to let everyone know.


	23. Chapter 23

Faye pulled into the already packed driveway.  
"What's going on?" Alexia asked softly as they approached the front door.  
Faye shrugged her shoulders and Mafia did the same. She knocked twice on the door and took a step back to leave room for it to swing open. A startled yelp escaped her lips when the door flew open and a hand shot forward to capture her collar. Instinctively Faye caught Alexia as she was dragged inside. Almost instantly she was leapt upon by someone who was talking so incredibly fast the gunner could scarcely understand. She realized it was Troy who was shaking her.  
"Troy!" she gripped his face, "Calm down man!"  
He stopped shaking her and grinned sheepishly.  
"What the hell is going on?" Faye asked as Vincent pushed a gun into her hands.  
"We already told you once… did we not," Steven appeared from around a corner.

"I can not possibly allow you to put yourselves in danger," Faye looked down at where her thumb brushed over the weapon.

A spike of creamy blond hair fell into her eyes but she resisted the urge to push it back.  
"We don't care what you allow," Troy glowered at her.

Faye had already promised that Alexia could return with her, why not let the others have their chance to say farewell… be it in her return to her world or in death. She heaved a sigh and glanced at Mafia, he shrugged at the silent question in her eyes.  
"Fine so be it, but let's get some sleep now. Remember Weiss is mine and mine alone," she turned toward her old room.  
Sleep did not come easy, in fact the gun slinger was up most of the night anyway. She had even gone through the trouble of making breakfast. When everyone had eaten Faye led the way. They passed into New Mexico and up into the jagged peaks of the Sangre de Christos.  
"Faye… look," Alexia nudged the woman walking next to her and pointed out ahead of them.

Faye practically staggered to a stop when she set her eyes on the all too familiar opening of a cave. The corner of her eye twitched a bit.  
"What is it?" Troy asked, aware of the fact that they had stopped moving even though his eyes were closed.  
"This is it…" Faye gave a tiny hiss.  
She practically bounced into the opening and away into the dark.

"Faye!" Alexia bolted after her.

Faye was standing in the opening of a rather large cavern where a vibrant unnatural light filtered through to light the crystal structures lining the walls.

"What made you bolt?" Alexia panted.  
"This looks just like Lucrecia's cave…" Faye strode forward slowly. At her feet there were many tracks.  
"Something tells me we wont be doing much fighting," Alexia remarked as she explored the cave with her eyes.  
"You remember the guys I played Halo with?" Faye asked as she moved toward the largest crystal at the heart of the room.  
"Yeah?" Vince appeared with the others.  
"They disappeared about two days before I left with Steven," Faye's fingers traced along the surface of the stone.  
"You know I haven't heard from Emily lately either," Lex said.  
Mafia tugged at the hoop in Faye's ear. Her eyes turned toward him and she silently arched her brow at him.  
" I found Cait Sith's radio signal," he stated.  
Faye's eyes widened, "contact him."  
Mafia nodded when he had linked with the signal.  
"Cait! Sith! Answer me please," Faye called into the open link almost frantically.  
Silence filled the large cavern and she felt her heart sink. Static crackled for a moment and then a familiar accented voice replied, shocking all present but Faye.  
"Faye is tha' you lass?"  
Faye practically broke into hysterical tears.  
"Thank Gaia your ok," Sith cried out.  
"Faye we have been worried about you," another familiar voice spoke. This time the tears she battled fell down her cheeks. "Nanaki," she choked.  
Cait gave a startled yelp at the sound of a familiar voice breaking over his radio channel. Faye had finally made contact. Her voice shook softly as the name Nanaki was uttered. Sith looked at the big red feline with wide eyes full of surprise. They had spent the majority of the day out looking for Faye's body and now they were walking back slowly through the Forgotten City.  
"Do you fair well?" Nanaki asked. For a moment his teeth flashed.  
"Not as well as if I were home," she replied truthfully, "Is everyone ok?"  
Nanaki gave a slight sigh and his body drooped a bit. Cait watched the tiny glowing orbs fly erratically away from the lions mouth with a heavy breath of air. The dirt under their feet had grown spongy and Cait occupied himself with it.  
"Oh little on if only I had the hate to lie to you," Nanaki's voice was drawn with sorrow.  
"Who?" Faye's voice was a little stronger.  
Nanaki spoke nothing as he swerved around the base of a white tree.  
"Who Nanaki?" Faye's voice cracked.  
"It is Vincent my cub," Nanaki relented dryly. His ears flicked back when she whimpered softly.  
"He's sick without yah lass…the lad just fell right apart," Sith said gently.  
"Let me talk to him… please," she whispered back.  
"Hold on…" Sith called as he leapt onto Nanaki's shoulders and held tightly as he bolted forward.

Vincent had arrived back at Seventh Heaven around midday. He was not surprised that most of the people there were the regulars. Tifa didn't even look up, she just brought him a drink before scurrying away to help another customer. He fell into his usual seat and heaved a soft sigh. The patrons of the bar no longer let their eyes linger on him, be it in curiosity or fear. He felt Clouds approach before his eyes settled on the swordsman. The man looked tired and somewhat anxious. His hair even seemed more out of place than it usualy was.  
"What did you find out Vincent? Please tell me you found something," Cloud groaned.  
"I know where she is," Vincent nodded. He could see Cloud sag visibly against the table.  
"Thank gods," the blonde sighed letting his head fall against the table. It was then that the door flew open, slamming against the wall. Cloud simply shifted his head sideways and gazed blankly at the door.  
Sith and Nanaki spilled through the opening all at once. Sith was talking so fast it was nearly impossible to understand under the thick Scott accent. Without thinking Tifa hurried everyone upstairs where she shut them into a room.  
"Vincent's here," Nanaki said when the door shit them away.  
The room fell silent and Vincent's brow furrowed. Suddenly there was a soft hiccup. The sound reverberated off the walls with its significance. It rested heavily on the shoulders off all those gathered.  
There were muffled voiced and a soft wail of relief and pain.  
"Calm down Faye," one of the voices stated.  
"I can't Lexia… everyone is alright.. My Vincent is ok," familiar voice choked.  
Cloud couldn't help but notice the way their silent gun hawk leaned forward slightly, his eyes full of anticipation and hope.  
"Why wouldn't he be?" the Lexia person asked.

"Chaos left him to deliver me to this world. He could have been hurt or even killed from such a separation," there was a certain strain in her voice that told everyone she was trying desperately to compose herself.  
"Faye…" Vincent spoke up and there was silence for a moment.  
"Vincent…" her voice cracked painfully over his name.  
He buckled and sank to the floor onto his knees. His chin dropped against his collar and his body shook. Cloud wished there was a way he could comfort his friend, but there was little to nothing he could say that would help.  
"Are you safe? Are you ok?" Vincent asked. His voice was kept skillfully in check.

"I am unharmed unless you consider hallucinations and heart break something abnormal for my situation," Faye joked dryly before adding, "and as far as safe is concerned I have a gun at my hip."  
"Faye, I will find a way to get you back," there was a certain resoluteness to his voice, "On my life I promise you."

Faye faltered a bit when she heard those words. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine him holding her face in his hands as he said it.  
"Vincent…" she whispered against the way her throat tightened considerably, "You will destroy me one day."

The little things he did and said tore down the walls she built to protect the fragile ticking of her existence.

Faye kept her face turned down to hide the silent tears from those gathered, after all… she was about to lead them into a possible fight.  
"If not in life I will return to you in death. I will always find my way back to you," she stated with a hint of courage in her voice.  
"You will _not_ die," the deep voice rumbled over the chanel in easy defiance of the thought.

Faye said nothing in argument, it would be useless.  
"I _will_ find a way to get you," Vincent's voice repeated.  
"Through the very gates of Hades. I would fend off your guard Cerberus if only to get back to you Vincent Valentine," Faye finished.  
A sound from behind them made Faye jerk away from the conversation. A low growl left her lips as she advanced on the source of the sound. She clearly recognized the woman who played Tifa at the first convention.  
"You should leave," Faye advised.  
The woman shook her head, "it is you who should leave."  
"I will not hesitate to kill you," Faye said.  
"You shouldn't have come… he was going to let you live," she shrugged.  
"I am already dead… besides I don't exist here," Faye challenged, "How can you kill something that does not exist?"  
Suddenly Troy leapt forward, trapping the struggling woman's head under his arm.

"Find him!" Troy hissed as he fought to keep his grip on the woman.  
"Lex come with me," she stated as she nodded and picked up Mafia. Alexia didn't hesitate. She fell right into step with Faye. Dashing toward the darkness at the far back of the cave another call came over the radio link.  
"What's happening?" Cloud asked.  
"I'm going to kill Weiss," she said simply.  
"Be careful," Cloud added.  
"I will… oh and Vincent, I love you," she cut the link away and was plunged into silence.


	24. Chapter 24

The darkness of the cave grew thicker as the glowing crystals disappeared from sight. Faye was moving on instinct mostly now and Alexia's hand was held firmly in her own. Faye's right hand was suddenly on her gun and they were diving away from something they couldn't see. A metallic crash brought a shower of orange sparks. In the momentary illumination she could make out the familiar shape of Weiss. His eyes, full of malice, gleamed in the flash of orange sparks. Faye hissed as she dodged backwards. She kept her body between his attacks and Alexia.  
The senses in this body were dulled considerably so it was hard to pinpoint his exact location.  
"How are you keeping track of him?" Alexia asked.  
"Primal instincts in this body," Faye grunted as she bounced off the wall once.  
Another shower of sparks sent her skittering sideways. The gun in her hand barked a sharp retort and the muzzle flash illuminated his startled face. Weiss retreated into the dark.  
"Mafia I need light," Faye growled.  
"You got it," the robot stated. With little trouble the robot illuminated the area in twin beams of light.  
"Lex run back to the main cavern … we need to get him into the light," Faye stated lowly. Her voice was little more than a growl in her throat.  
Alexia didn't argue. With Faye guarding the way, she pivoted on her heel and quickly went back the way they had come.  
Now that she wasn't having to protect someone she could get around behind him and steer him back toward the main room. She lowered herself and closed her eyes, "turn the light off Mafia." The cave went black again. When she opened her eyes again it took her a moment to adjust to the darkness. Suddenly she was aware of someone moving in the space near her. The sound of a sword cutting the air made her drop and shoot forward. Faye knew she was by when her trench coat brushed past him. As her body came around fully she fired at his back. There was a grunt and the sound of someone sprinting away.  
It was hard to tell if she had hit him or not because the whole cave smelled of gun smoke and burning powder. Faye followed the steps, her gun roaring every couple of feet. She pause only to reload before she continued to shoot blindly. They were turning the corner when his blade finally took a bite of her shoulder. She growled between her teeth. A startled yelp was the answer to the snap of her gun. Together they stumbled back into the main cavern. She closed her eyes against the sudden light to keep from being momentarily blinded. It made an advantage for her as she lunged forward and struck out with the ball of her foot.  
Bone broke under the blow and Weiss staggered backwards with blood streaming from his nose.  
Faye didn't give him time to recover, she dashed forward with a yell and swept her foot under him. He crumpled and she leapt in to punch him square in the jaw. She felt the bone pop under the force as the joint gave way to her fist. A sharp somewhat familiar pain rippled through her. His blade had punctured her shoulder . A sharp hiss escaped her teeth as she pushed the barrel of her gun flush against his skull. A sneer flashed on her face and she moved the gun to his chest.  
"I want to see you suffer," her voice dripped sinister intent. With her free hand she tore the sword free and threw it to the side. When the gun went off those with her flinched visibly.  
"Oh look at that.. I put a nasty hole in your lung, you're going to drown to death," she gave a very dark laugh that rumbled hollowly. "You're feeling it now aren't you?" She stabbed her finger deep into the black hole bubbling blood up. "How does it feel to know your dying?" She sneered again as she viciously hooked her finger and tore it free. She rose up as he writhed on the ground trying to breath. Blood sputtered from his mouth and rolled in rivulets down his face onto the ground. He clawed about struggling to breath and she took a step back.

"Suffer for your sins, as Vincent did…" she growled, "as I have." She drew out her cure materia and closed over the wounds he had made. He reached pitifully toward it and she waved it once in front of his face before stashing it again.

"Are you going to leave him?" Steven asked her.  
She turned toward him and for a moment her eyes flashed a dangerous silvery color before the burn in them smoldered out a bit, "He deserves this..." she groaned at the choice of their morals over the law of her world.  
'Get the Protomateria out Faye,' a voice in the back of her head instructed.  
'Chaos,' she sighed and drug out the dulled orb. She brushed her fingers over it. A wave of purple light washed over it chasing the contact of her skin.  
'Now speed things up you need his life stream,' Chaos ordered.  
She ground her teeth in irritation but shoved the hot barrel of her gun against the dying mans skull. She didn't see everyone but Alexia look away. She bared her teeth at him and pulled the trigger. Blood spattered up her arm and over her coat and face. In the lull of silence following the gun shot the others turned and found themselves staring in awe as the body began to disintegrate into a green mist. The life stream began to swirl and the protomateria flashed. A gaping black hole opened up before them and the air filled with static electricity. Faye blinked a few times as she looked at the portal.  
"Faye look out!" Alexia cryed out.  
The gunner stepped back just in time to avoid getting shoved down as Hojo ran past and into the portal.  
"Go after him!" Vince yelled.  
"I'm coming too!" Alexia gripped Fayes arm, ignoring the blood that coated her palms.  
"Thanks for everything!" She said before she raced into the vortex with Alexia trailing behind her.  
The cave filled with light and when It was gone a girl with pixy hair remained. This was the body Faye had been inhabiting and it had been returned to its owner. Vincent went forward to support her as she wobbled.


	25. Chapter 25

Alexia felt Fayes solidity fade and upon looking she found the woman's image colored in Amethyst. Lex nearly cried out in shock when she noticed who else was with her. Chaos was partially curled around her, his wings out and protecting Faye. When he looked up at her his eyes widened a bit. Alexia felt a strong pull and she was suddenly being drawn away from him and Faye. She struggled against it , crying out for the gunners help.  
Chaos seemed to be battling something in his head before he finally relented and reached a clawed hand toward Alexia. The scowl on his face was evidence enough to know that he was doing this for someone else.  
'You have to try harder... I must keep Faye's life stream together," A low somewhat disgruntled voice rumbled in the back of her head. Alexia thrashed about and clawed her way to him. No matter how wispy he appeared the cold hand was solid when she finally reached it. He gripped her tightly and turned his attention back to the wispy cloud of purple life stream. Suddenly everything went black around her and Alexia was no longer aware of anything.  
Faye had demanded that Chaos assist Lex before again she was lost to the darkness. She found it the same as before, like being submerged in thick mud. The only difference this time was that she woke to screaming. It was muffled, like every sound she heard while in the chambers all those years ago, none the less it was indeed screaming. She wasn't aware of the searing white hot pain until she opened her eyes. It was so incredible that it nearly blinded her. A gasp of shock only resulted in a warm liquid filling her mouth and invading her lungs. The foul taste was all too familiar.  
'Thank Gaia your back," a voice nearly cried in the back of her head. Another familiar thing. It took her a moment to get her head wrapped around it all.  
Mako... that's what had filled her lungs. Right... she couldn't breath!  
'Mai let me out!' she cried mentally.

She barely felt her wings unfold with such quickness that they shattered the thick wall of crystal around her.  
The Mako spilled onto the floor and Faye collapsed the moment she touched the ground. Violent coughing fits took over as she forced the glowing blue-green ooze from her lungs . It was now that she realized she was no longer in the world she had spent so long in. She glanced across the floor where her violent white-blue wings were spread half hazordly across the floor. Mako, glowing brilliantly in the dark, dripped in little rivets down the waxy feathers. She was home.  
A whimper caught her attention and Faye struggled onto her hands and knees. Her wings dragged behind her as she crawled toward the crumpled figure on the ground.  
"Lex..." she managed through gritted teeth.  
Unsettled green eyes found her, focused, and then unfocused again.  
Faye was nearly taken aback by the color of those eyes. It reminded her of Aerith.  
"It hurts," Alexia's voice was muffled as she tried to push her face into the soft blanket of moss she had fallen onto.  
"Your body is making room for a flow of energy to control the life stream," Faye rasped as she fought with her own pain.  
"Make it stop!" Alexia practically begged as she writhed.  
"I can't. You are part of my world now… you are adapting," Faye leaned herself against the wall and closed her eyes.  
About a half hour passed and Alexia was recovered enough to move around and talk.  
"When we make the first town I will buy you a weapon and some starter materia," Faye advised as she put her few effects back onto her person. "First … lets catch us some Chocobos," Faye arched her brow as she slowly made her way out of the cave. When they stepped out into the bright light Faye had to shield her eyes with her hand as her wings retracted.  
"Faye… one question," Lex tilted her head to the side a bit.  
Fayes blue eyes turned toward her and she too tilted her head a bit.  
"How are we gonna catch them?" Lex grinned sheepishly.  
"These," Faye held out her hand. She pressed some of the greens into Alexia's palm, "Chocobo greens, they aren't hard to catch but they are a good judge of character… they know whether to trust a person or not."  
The trail down the side of the mountain was steep and going was slow. All around them the world seemed to be shifting. She recognized this place… She had come through during the many years she spent running. Faye remembered the lush green plain below used to be teeming with Chocobo. Now as her gaze swept the green expanse of land , she found nothing. It didn't settle well in her stomach. Her pace quickened for a moment and she had to fight to keep herself in check for the fledgling to her world. Faye knew it would be a good two days before all the vertigo was gone from Alexia's senses. Till that happened Faye would have to pace herself. She also became aware of the throb of hunger in the back of her mind.  
As they made the bottom of the slope Faye approached a man who was walking the trail they had desenced only moments before.  
"Tell me traveler… where have the Chocobo gone off to?" Faye inquired.  
"They have been gone for many months now," he said glancing at the fields that at one time had been filled with life. "Only the untrusting and foul natured remain," he shrugged, "but good luck with them." The person moved around them and continued on his way.  
Alexia gave Fate a questioning look but the blonde gunner shrugged and led the way toward the fields. For at least twenty minutes they waded through the waist deep grass. Faye noticed Alexia start to lag behind, so she paused, "Lets stop here… keep the greens with you. If you find one offer the munchies to it." Alexia nodded and sat down to rest.

Faye wandered off a small distance before she flopped down on the ground. She closed her eyes and sighed. All around her the world was nearly silent. She did not like it. The fact that everything seemed to be out of whack really put her on pushed at the hunger that pulsed at her head. She needed to get back to Edge… but right now she desperately needed to reach Rocket Town. She vaguely wondered what Vincent was doing, if he knew she had come back. She was broken out of her thoughts when the grass shifted in front of her. Her eyes shot upward but she didn't move a muscle. A crest of golden feathers appeared from within the grass. Uncanny blue eyes looked at her before the creature sniffed at the greens still curled in her hand.  
"Easy Pretty one," she cooed lightly as the bird shied from the movement of her hand opening. It tilted its head a bit and took her in with one massive gem like eye. Ever so carefully the golden Chocobo took her fingers into his beak. Gently she rubbed her free hand across the light downy feathers near his beak and around his eyes. A few wayward feathers from its crest stuck out in a way that reminded her of Cloud.  
She carefully got to her feet and realized just how massive this bird was. He towered over her and his chest rippled with powerful muscle. She traced the contours of it lightly with her eyes.  
"Someone is sorely missing you, why are you out here all alone eh?" She rubbed her free hand over his powerful neck . The birds head drooped and he chirped at the attention. She fed him the greens in her hand and continued to build a small amount of trust. Her fingers found a scab, buried deep in the feathers of his side. Carefully she rubbed the dried blood from his skin. He preened at her hair as she scratched the old wound gently.

"I will take care of you," she said knowing the bird accepted her, " now you need a name." She thought for a moment before stating the obvious, " you remind me of a friend so what do you think about Strifer?"  
The Chocobo closed its sapphire eyes and gave a happy little purr in response.  
She smiled, "Strifer it is my gorgeous boy." She preened out a few damaged feathers and was content to dust him down until Lex cried out to her.  
The Cloud Chocobo look-a-like looked up first, his big head tilting to the side a bit.  
Faye sighed and patted her hand on his side before turning and making her way back toward her friend.

"What's wrong Lex?" she asked. She didn't need and answer though because as she reached the woman's side she became aware of the Chocobo hovering timidly in her shadow. Wary yellow eyes gazed from the mask of coal feathers.  
"Wark!" the black Chocobo cried out in dismay. The bird flared out its wings and gave a small hiss.  
Faye saw surprise in Alexia's eyes when Strifer appeared from where he was crouched in the grass. The massive golden bird planted himself firmly between Faye and the threat. He made a sound that reminded the blonde of the raptor creatures from Alexia's Jurassic Park movies. She also took note that he took a stance like one too; head low, powerful legs coiled and beak open.  
The much smaller female shook her head indignantly. Clearly aware of his show of loyalty, Faye stepped to the Golden's side and smoothed his ruffled feathers.  
"Easy Strifer it's alright," she reassured.  
The bird tugged at a wayward spike of her hair.  
"Does our princess have a name?" Faye asked.  
Lex paused for a moment before stating, " I think Taya fits her." The bird settled close to Lex, "and what about the Cloud clone?"  
"Strifer… mostly because it could get confusing if I called him Strife or Cloud," Faye answered.  
Alexia laughed.


End file.
